Foolish
by Sweethoneytwilight
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is heartbroken after finding his wife, Camellia Black, dead as a result of his recent mistress's handy work. At the funeral he meets Camellia's twin sister Narcissa and figures his Camellia is playing dead and enacting her revenge upon him.
1. Camellia Malfoy

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Hello readers! And welcome to my first LM/NM fic. I read a fic of these two and fell in love with the pairing so much that I had an incredible urge to write one of my own. The characters are going to be a little OOC but don't worry they'll be back to their ture selves in no time.

I had a lot of fun writing this fic and I hope you enjoy it.

Read & Review!

%

"Welcome home, darling." Camellia Malfoy greeted her husband, Lucuis Malfoy.

Lucius answered his wife with a slight nod as he handed his cloak to the House elf and continued toward his private chambers for a bath.

Camellia sighed contently, her husband had finally returned home after being gone for what felt like an eternity to her. He was away on a _business trip _ordered by Lord Voldemort, which was supposed to be finished in less than a week. But as his owls said; there were many difficulties and it was taking longer than expected. She was devastated by this but understood that Lucius had to _work_. She didn't press him to return as she wanted; instead she wished him well and reminded him to not forget to wear a cloak, since she heard that the weather in France had worsened. The witch couldn't help but smile as she saw Lucius enter the manor. He was wearing a cloak as she had advised him.

Camellia sat in her seat as she waited for Lucius to finish his bath and join her at the dinner table. After receiving his owl, indicating that he was returning home, Camellia quickly made preparations. She supervised the House elves in preparing Lucius' rooms, his fresh and clean new wardrobe, and his favorite dishes were set upon the table.

"You've grown thin." Lucius said as he took his seat.

"I haven't had much of an appetite." Camellia informed him with a warm smile.

"You're paler."

"I've lost reasons to leave the manor."

"Even so, you look stunning."

Camellia's eyes lit up at his compliment.

"Thank you." She said shyly. "You're handsome as well. Are the new robes comfortable?"

One would think that after being together for as long as they did, his wife would learn to stop being shy around him. They were only married for three months, but knew each other ever since he was seven and she, six.

"Yes, they are." Lucius said as he noted with a glance that she hardly touched her plate and her cheeks were red now. The wizard sipped his wine to wash down his meal and took her shaking hand into his. "Are you unwell?" he asked, examining her trembling hand.

"Oh," Camellia gasped at his touch. "It's all right. I'm...nervous t'is all. I have not seen you in so long...I've missed you."

"I do apologize for my absence and for my behavior as well." he said, kissing her hand, "From now on; I'll make sure I finish my work in a timely manner and tend to you as I should."

Camellia felt her heart race by hearing his words and she blushed. In the last few days before his departure, Lucius had been so cold and impassive with her that she feared that he had lost his love for her after being together for so long. Their marriage was arranged for them at a very young age. Over the years they were made to stay together and learn everything they could about their future other half. During their Hogwarts days, Camellia never even spoke to other boys in fear that Lucius would get the wrong idea. As for Lucius, he hardly took a second glance at other girls because they simply weren't worth his time.

The rest of dinner continued with an assortment of small talk. One would think that after being separated for two weeks, would make them have much to talk about. But Lucius made it very clear to his wife that he never wished to speak of the acts his dark lord had ordered him to do, and she was to never mention a word of the nature of his "business trip" to anyone. If she was ever asked of Lucius' whereabouts by the wizards and witches at the social functions she was attending; she was to say, "As a wife, it was not my place to venture into Lucius' business dealings." And no one would question her any further.

After they were finished with diner, the couple retired to the master bedroom where they laid together and peacefully enjoyed each other's company.

"What is it?" she curiously inquired, noticing that he was gazing at the faded scar on his arm.

"Nothing," Lucius breathed, "I was just thinking of how sharp your teeth were back then."

Camellia blushed as she giggled, gently she stroked his scar. "You should have asked to borrow Cissy nicely, instead of trying to steal her."

Lucius gazed at the porcelain doll, Cissy, standing on the vanity on the other side of the room. Narcissa or Cissy stood regally on the vanity in her red velvet ballroom gown with gold trimmings and black laces. The doll's stilled blonde curled hair framed her delicate, soft features that were hand crafted by a skilled artist. He recalled being amazed by the small figure the moment he laid eyes on it and was enchanted by the little witch the doll was modeled after. Well, that was until the she bit him...

"Be that as it may, you were unladylike." Lucius drawled, taking his eyes from the doll and then glanced at the mark on his arm, "I thought you were going to tear my arm off..."

Camellia smiled as the memories resurfaced. It was through that bloody incident that began their relationship.

"Lucius..." she said softly, "there's something you should know..."

"What?" Lucius turned to her. By the sound of her voice, he knew that she was upset about something.

"I...I..." Camilla murmured. "I'm thinking of redecorating the guestrooms."

Lucius gazed down at his wife. "Very well." Lucius replied, pulling her close and falling asleep.

Camellia lay in the comfort of her husband's embrace, trying to find the sleep she had lost. During Lucius' absence, Camellia was informed by her family Healer that she was suffering from a heart condition. Fortunately, the ailment was discovered in its early stages. She could be cured of this illness as long as she kept drinking her potion regularly and not exhausted herself; she should be fine.

_He needn't know. _She told herself. _It would only worry him. _He was stressed enough from _work _as it is..

The witch studied her at husband's angelic face and kissed him. She was over joyed with his return, for when she's home, she all alone and Luicus' always gone lately.

%

As days went by, Camellia noticed that Lucius was acting cold and impassive to her once again. And once again she dismissed it as stress from his upcoming _work_. But Camellia knew, deep in her heart that something was wrong, terribly wrong. A feeling of dread was overtaking her thoughts and dreams. It was the same awful feelings she had building inside of her during her parent's cold war in the manor, and it heighten the day before they announced their divorce. She fainted then, and was bedridden for weeks with a high fever. Confined to her bed, Camellia wasn't in attendance to her parent's messy division of their properties. But her mother didn't leave the manor until she was sure she was well and fit, and not spoken a word of the divorce to her, which Camellia found comforting and was happy to know that her mother loved her and always well.

"He's got a mistress, you know." Bellatrix informed Camellia as they finished their brunch.

The older witch was debating over when she would inform her younger sister of this information. After careful consideration and for the good of her own health, Bellatrix decided to tell Camellia after brunch rather than before. She told Camellia after, because if she told her before, she would no doubt loss her apatite for the rest of the day by the sight of Camellia's pathetic tear stained face and her feeble attempts to deny her husband's infidelity.

"Who?" Camellia asked.

"Lucius." Bellatrix told her bluntly.

"Pardon me?"

"Lucius Malfoy," Bellatrix lazily repeated, "_your husband. _He's having an affair with some whore he met last week."

"Bella..." Camellia blinked at her. "Are you certain of your accusation?" She inquired.

Camellia denied all rumors of Lucius' adulterous behavior, whenever witches she knew came to her with their so-called good intentions. She truly did not believe Lucius would hurt her in such a way. Lucius loves her. She told herself. He would never do that to her, _never_. But this was her elder sister...and Bella has never lied to her...

"Yes." Bella said outright. "Rodolphus told me."

"Rodolphus?" Camellia repeated, slowly sipping her tea.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at her sister. The tone Camellia used in saying her husband's name indicated that she thought the idea was preposterous.

"Yes, Rodolphus." Bellatrix stated. "He returned home drunk, last week, babbling about some contest they had - I could barely understand what he was saying - but I got the truth out of him after he sobered up." Bellatrix grinned.

"What did you do to him?" Camellia blurted out before she could stop herself.

By the growing grin on her face, Camellia knew Bellatrix probably did something horrible to him, but the curiosity in itself made her curious.

"NO! Don't tell me - I - I don't want to know." She said, shaking her head and sipped her tea.

"Ohhhh...Too bad." Bellatrix teased, "The knowledge would _absolutely _aid you in your current situation..."

Camellia blushed. "No." She said firmly. "And I am not having a situation as you say. Lucius loves me and he will _not _do that to me."

"Suit yourself..."

"The contest." Camellia reminded her. "You said Rodolphus was babbling about a contest."

"Yes, that." Bellatrix said with disinterest, enjoying watching Camellia squirm in her seat. "Are you certain you want me to tell you? Since you're soooo sure of Lucius' faithfulness."

"Yes, I am." Camellia stood her ground, "Stop with your childish behavior and tell me of this _false accusation _Rodolphus is making and I will clear it."

"All right." The dark witch paused for the desired effect. "They were having a fucking contest."

Camellia's face flushed as she gasped at the use of such a vulgar term. "Pardon me?"

"A fucking contest." Bellatrix repeated as if she was telling her something of a simple nature, "After the mission - which they finished in the first week they were gone - they got drunk at a pub and somehow they ended up in a brothel - a whorehouse -" she answered Camellia's inquisitive eyes.

"A what?" Camellia, being raised by an over-protective father, never acknowledged such words. It was until Bellatrix told her of their meaning then she'd know, without their father knowing of course.

"A place where men - or women - go to, to pay to have sex."

Camellia inwardly cringed. She had more questions for Bellatrix but decided that it was best she remained silent.

"Anyways, the fucking contest began."

Camellia blushed again.

"They were testing who had the most endurance." Bellatrix raised her cup, "Congratulations, Lucius won - Rodolphus came second, of course." She said, sipping her cup and spiting it out when she saw Camellia gashed her chest as she fell off her chair, panting.

"Cammy!" Bellatrix exclaimed, running to her sister's side.

%

"YOU'RE DYING AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Bellatrix shouted accusingly at her sister.

"Bellatrix, will you calm down?" The Healer suggested.

"I'm not speaking to you. I'm speaking to my sister." She turned to Camilla. "Cammy!"

"Bella..." Camellia panted, "I...am...not dying..."

"I said there was a _slight _chance that the illness is fatal, but we can cure her of it." The Healer repeated what she had told the angry witch earlier. "As long as she continues to drink her potion and not exhausted herself. By the way, could you tell me what triggered your illness?"

"I...don't...re...remem...ber. Bella?" Camellia turned to her sister, for she honestly couldn't recall anything.

The last thing she remembers was that she was having brunch with Bellatrix. Bellatrix was trying to tell her something...but she didn't know what.

Bellatrix was stunned. The truth of her cheating husband shocked her sister enough to make her faint and force her to repress the memory.

"I told her what whorehouses were," Bellatrix replied, "in detail."

And with that the Healer gasped, "How could you tell her of such - such places?"

"What? I told her what _fuck _meant,"

Camellia quickly covered her ears in order to prevent herself from hearing Bellatrix speak anymore.

"And she didn't faint then. Though, she _did _spit out her pumkin juice."

"Bellatrix Black!" The Healer exclaimed.

"Sorry, auntie, it's Lestrange now." She corrected her, crossing her arms and sticking her nose up.

"Be that as it may." Irma Black, the Healer, said, "You should not have told your sister of those...those places!"

"Why? What are you going to do?" Bellatrix challenged her, "Tell daddy on me? Honesty, one would think you would learn new tricks by now. Then again you were a Ravenclaw..."

"Why you little -"

"Stop!" Camellia interrupted the argument. "Aunt Irma, well you please give me and Bella some time alone."

Irma complied with her niece's wished and took her leave, ignoring Bellatrix, who was sticking her tongue out at her. Camellia would have scolded her for being disrespectful to their elders, but knew that she'd keep doing it anyways.

Bellatrix took a deep breath and sat down, then asked her sister ever so nicely, "When did this illness start?"

"Some...time during last week." Camellia replied weakly.

"I see..." Bellatrix said, closing her eyes. "During the days before the symptoms began to showed, did anything happened? Did you receive anything from anyone?"

"No." Camellia answered, "Well..."

"Yes?" Bellatrix curiously inquired.

"Lucius did send me this necklace." Camellia held up the chain around her neck for Bellatrix to see.

Dangling from the chain was a silver heart with the curving of a smaller heart on the top left corner with an arrow cutting through it. Bellatrix held the heart on the palm of her hand and examined it.

"Was there a note attached to it?"

"No." Camellia said, shaking her head.

"Then how did you know it was from Lucius?"

"It was wrapped around his monogrammed handkerchief."

"Really? Let me see."

"Dobby," Camellia called, "would you bring me the black box on the vanity."

Bellatrix examined the box that the House elf presented it to her. She looked at Camellia's necklace then ripped it off her, tossing it inside its box.

Camellia's eyes widened as she rubbed the spot where the necklace snapped off. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. Something is terribly wrong!" Bellatrix replied, before she stormed out of the room, box in hand.

%

"YOU BASTARD!" Bellatrix shouted as slapped the wizard.

Lucius didn't see the witch's hand, but felt its sting and caught himself before the impact made him fly to the floor. Before he was able to ask what the slap was for, he was hit with a curse.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix screamed as she pulled her wand out and pointed it at Lucius.

After a few minutes, Bellatrix released him from the curse.

"WHO IS SHE? WHAT'S YOUR WHORE'S NAME! GIVE ME HER NAME!" She demanded, "I'LL KILL YOU! THEN I'LL KILL HER!"

"What is going on?" Camellia asked, entering the study, "Lucius!"

Bellatrix caught Camellia before she could run to her husband's side. "Don't touch him! He doesn't deserve you!"

"Bella...What - what are you -" Camellia fainted before she could finish her sentence and fell to the floor.

"Camellia!"

Lucius tried to reach for his wife but his vengeful sister-in-law roughly pulled Camellia back by the arm and pointed her wand at his neck. She stomped him on him for good measures and coldly said. "Stay away from my sister!" And disapparated.

%

"Bella?" Rodolphus said cautiously.

The wizard entered the guest room to see what his wife was up to, after a House elf informed him that the mistress was dragging her sister around and throwing her on the bed.

Bellatrix just finished putting the covers over Camellia when she heard her husband's voice. She dashed to the door and slapped him across the face.

"Ouch!" Rodolphus exclaimed, holding his burning cheek, "What was _that _for?"

"Who is she?"

"Who?" Rodolphus asked.

"The whore!"

"What! - Love you're the only witch for me!" He quickly said, "All those whores meant nothing! Nothing!"

Bellatrix slapped him once again, "Not any of your lowly whores! _Lucius_'! Who's the whore _he's _fucking!"

"Lucius?" Rodolphus repeated for reassurance.

"Yes, Lucius!" Bellatrix said, pulling him by the collar. "Tell me now!"

"I don't know." He told her, honestly.

Bellatrix pulled out her wand.

"I was drunk and passed out! Remember!" He shouted as he cowered on the floor.

"Then we'll just have to _make _you remember." She said, raising her wand.

"RABASTAN!" He shouted in desperation, "He knows! He's got high tolerance - probably saw her!"

Bellatrix released her husband.

"Guard Cammy while I'm gone. Hex Lucius on sight." She said before she disapparated.

%

Lucius groaned as he rose from his bed. After being assaulted by Bellatrix, Lucius lost consciousness. The House elves took him to his bed room, and summoned a Healer to tend to his wounds.

"You need to rest." The Healer told him.

"How long was I out?" Lucius asked.

"Almost a week. That was one nasty curse and the beating." Irma huffed. "That girl has always been vicious." She murmured.

"If only that bitch wasn't Cammy's sister, I swear!" Lucius cursed.

"Excuse me?"

Lucius gazed at the witch with an arched eyebrow.

"She's a bitch _yes_, but still my niece." Irma reminded him. "But I suppose you have an excuse." She said, waving her hand at him and his state.

After clearing Lucius of all injuries, Irma returned home.

As he was feeding his starving stomach, Dobby apparated in and informed his master of the guest waiting outside.

Lucius allowed him entry, seeing if he could get some information on his missing wife from Snape.

"There you are." Snape drawled.

"What is the meaning of this visit?" Luicus lazily asked.

"You should know." Snape countered.

"That's just it." Lucius replied, "I don't."

Snape stared at Lucius, "You mean to tell me that you don't know that Bellatrix attacked me a few days ago - like a bitch from hell - demanding to know the names of all the witches you've ever shagged."

"Pardon me, I didn't know." Lucius drawled, "I was bedridden for almost a week, and just recovered recently from said witch's violence."

"You think you had it bad. You should have seen what she did to Crabbe and Goyle. They're in St. Mungos as we speak, under intensive care."

Lucius pressed his thin lips together.

"What did you do to Camellia?" Snape asked.

"Nothing." Lucius answered, his voice tightened. "Why? What have you heard?" He demanded, trying not to sound desperate.

"From what I gathered." Snape, leaned back on his chair, "You tried to kill Camellia with a cursed necklace so you could run off and marry your mistress."

"I did no such thing!" Lucius shouted, standing up. "I love her!" He declared.

He was furious that anyone would even dare think of such a thing. Yes, he had affairs! But never had he held any woman above Camellia. She was - _is _wife, his best friend - his everything! She was all he had!

"Where's Camellia?" Lucius demanded, "I need to speak to her."

"Bellatrix's has her locked in her manor." Snape thought about it for a moment and said, "You should go see her before it's too late."

"What do you mean?"

"The curse can still take effect, even though they took it off her."

"Take me to her!"

"Are you insane? Bellatrix well kill you." Snape said, cooly, "Someone tried to murder his sister. Do you honestly think she'd let this go?"

Lucius didn't listen. He apparated to the Lestrange manor's gates to demand his wife, but was greeted with a curse.

"Expelliarmus!"

Lucius dodged the charm and pulled his wand out. "Where's Camellia?"

"Out." Rabastan answered, "Stupefy!"

Lucius managed to dodge this spell as well. He couldn't fight back because the gates of the Lestrange manor were enchanted to reflect anything thrown at it from outside, with twice the force.

"Let me in!"

"Personally, I have nothing against you, Lucius." Rabastan smirked, indicating that him that he was enjoy this, "But, Bella's orders,_"Hex on sight."_'

"Lucius!" Camellia called, running to the gates, bared foot and with a cloak over her nightdress. "Rabastan! Stop!"

Rabastan ignored the witch and continued to hex Lucius. Camellia grabbed Rabastan arm, but fell to the ground, when he roughly pulled away from her, and fainted.

"Look what you've done!" Rabastan told Lucius. "Bella's going hex me when she gets back." He mumbled as he picked Camellia up and carried her back to the manor, leaving Lucius outside of the gates.

"Camellia!" Lucius shouted, desparately.

%

As Rabastan laid Camellia on the bed, he paused for a moment to admire her beauty. Though she was sick, with her blonde flat hair and pale skin; Camellia was still a sight to behold. Inching toward her face, Rabastan pressed his lips on hers.

Camellia picked up vase and hit the wizard in the head as hard as she could while he was distracted by their kiss.

"Agh!"

Pushing his unconsious form off her, Camellia grabbed her cloak and made her way to the gates.

"Lucius." Camellia said.

Opening the gates doors, she embraced him and together they apparated away.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." Lucius muttered, kissing Camellia.

"No...Never..." Camilla said as her vision faded into darkness.

%

"How is she?" Lucius asked Snape.

"Not good."

"Lucius..."

Lucius rushed to Camellia's side and took her hands into his.

"Hold me."

Lucius climbed on to the bed and held her close. At this, Snape took his leave.

"Cissy...I want Cissy too."

Having no desire to leave his wife, Lucius summoned a House elf to get the doll for her. Camellia held Cissy in one arm and Lucius in the other.

"I...I miss you." Camellia said to Cissy. "...Please stay." She whispered to the both of them.

"Cammy. I and Cissy will always stay with you." he told her softly.

"No..." She slowly shook her head. "Stay."

Lucius held Camellia as she fell asleep in his arms. When he finds out who did this to her he will personally kill them before Bellatrix even gets a chance. But first, he has to take care of Cameilla.

During the next few days, Camellia's health was beginning to show signs of improvement. There was color on her face and her hair wasn't as dull and lifeless as before. And fortunately, there has been no sign of a vengeful Bellatrix attacking the manor.

Camellia lay in bed as Lucius fed her, her porridge.

"You've got a message, mistress." Dobby said as he placed the envelop on the night stand.

"You can look at it later." Lucius informed her. "After you've finished your breakfast."

Camellia smiled and left the envelop where it was. When they were done with breakfast, Lucius went to the closet to find something elegant for Camellia to wear. That was when Camellia remembered the envelop. She picked it up and opened it. The witch's blue eyes widen as she stared at the moving aviators in the photo.

"Camellia." Lucius turned to find her asleep again.

Letting her sleep, Lucius placed the dress back in the closet and went to his wife. On the bed, he found a pile of photos of himself and the rest of the Death Eaters at the brothel. Lucius slowly stepped back and stared in horror at Camellia's still form.

"Camellia?"

%

The funeral consisted of wizards and witches, whispering gossiping about the true cause of Camellia Malfoy's death. It was a scandalous affair, rumors were spreading that Lucius killed her himself, others said he did it with his mistress, and others said she committed suicide because she had enough of his infidelity.

Lucius shut everything out as he stared down at his deceased wife. _She's not dead... _He kept telling himself, hoping this was all a bed dream. Married for less than a year - barely four months! - And he was a widower already. Lucius sighed as he thought back to _that _morning. He searched through his mind, trying to figure out who did this and only one name appeared in his mind. He kissed Camellia's head and Apparated away.

"Lucius!" The witch skipped across the room and embraced the wizard. "I missed you, love!" she said, showering him with kisses.

"Good day." Lucius replied coldly. "Rachael."

Rachael Blanc was a half Franch and half American witch, Lucius met after he finished his mission, at a pub. He was quite taken with her and stayed in France with her for a week, much longer than he ever stayed with any witch from the past, because there was something about her that stroke Lucius' interest. It was her warm smile that drew him to her...She had the same smile as Camellia...And other distinctive similarities.

Rachael pulled away from him, her dark brown hair bouncing over her shoulders as her large blue eyes stared at him. He was stiff and impassive, not like the lively Lucius she knew.

"Lucius! What's the matter? Has something happened?" She asked.

"Yes." he said tightly, "Camellia's dead."

Rachael gasped. "Oh my! She was so young! But she did have poor health and -"

"It was you wasn't it?" Lucius stated, bracing her shoulders, he pushed her against the wall and asked, "Why?"

"I - I don't know what you're talking about." Rachael stuttered.

Lucius appeared at if he as about the tear her limb from limb, and it frightened her.

"You sent her that cursed necklace, didn't you?"

"No I -"

"Don't deny it!" Lucius roared.

"It was the only way we could be together! That little prune was -"

Lucius slapped her before she could finish her sentence.

"Don't ever speak of _my wife _that way!" Lucius said, coldly, as he drew out his wand.

After he took care of _her _Lucius returned to his room and went in his bed. He took Camellia and laid her on his chest, holding Cissy in his other arm, while he stroked Camellia's blonde hair and breathed in her sent...

Lucius was ripped out of his thoughts when he saw the back of his Camellia walking through the path to the garden.

"Camellia..." he whispered, about to follow her when he felt the end of a wand pressed on his neck.

"Murderer!" Bellatrix screamed. "_Avada Keda -_"

"Bella!" Andromeda shouted, grabbing her sister's arm and tried to pull her wand from her.

"Let go! HE KILLED HER ! HIM AND HIS WHORE!"

The witches fell on to the ground and rolled on the grass.

Lucius didn't pay the sisters any attention, he was busy staring at the gardens, trying to find a trace of Camellia. But there wasn't any

_...Not anymore..._ He thought bitterly.

Many times, now, he would see illusions of her: walking in the gardens, sitting beside her at dinner, smiling at him and telling him she loves him; has been playing in his head over and over again. And he would react to them as if it was really her, but they weren't. They were nothing but mere memories...

_Memories are all he has of his Camellia_.

Lucius placed his hand on Camellia grave stone, and felt the smooth corners of the stone. In his arms he held Cissy, pressing her face on his chest. He did not want her to see what he had done to her mistress or she'll hate him too. He would have left her in his room, on the vanity, but at this moment he needed her more than ever.

"Bella, you'll get thrown in Azkaban!" Andromeda shouted as she struggled with Bellatrix.

"I don't care! HE KILLED HER!" Bellatrix screamed as kicked Andromeda off her. "Cissy! Come! Help me kill him!" The dark witch shouted.

Finally noticing the porcelain doll in Lucius' arm, Bellatrix grabbed the doll from him, but he managed to keep a hold on of Cissy's leg. Lucius was violently pulled from his thoughts, when he feel the sudden action and held on to the doll as if it was his life line.

"Give her back! She's mine!" Lucius demanded, pulling the doll's leg.

"NO! She's not yours!" Bellatrix sneered, keeping her grip on the doll's tarsal.

"Bella..." Andromeda said softly, "We're not children anymore. Stop this at once!" But one paid the witch any attention.

"Give her back!" Lucius demanded. He be damned if Cissy was taken away from him too!

"She's not yours!" Bellatrix shouted, "Cissy!" She said to a person behind Lucius.

"If you'll please, return my Cissy to me?" Came a calm and soothing voice.

_That voice!_

Lucius lost his grip on the doll's leg and slowly turned around.

"Camellia!"


	2. Narcissa Black

"Camellia..." Lucius whispered as he stepped towards her.

His Camellia was standing right before him, staring at him with her watery blue eyes which were filled with hurt. Lucius stared at her face as tears slowly trailed down her hot, red cheeks.

"Camellia?" He said, reaching his hands out to touch her to see if she was real, but she turned away from him.

"Don't touch her!" Bellatrix exclaimed, aiming her wand at him.

Andromeda grabbed Bellatrix's arm once again and wrestled with her.

"Enough!" Druella Black said to her two daughters, who were rolling in the grass. "This is your sister's funeral for Merlin's sake!" The elder witch cried.

"Mum." Camellia murmured.

Lucius watched as Camellia went to her mother's side and embraced her.

"Oh, baby!" Druella cried over her daughter's grave, "My little baby!"

"It's all right mum," Camellia said softly, "She's at peace now."

"Yeah! Away from this worm of a husband." Bellatrix sneered, taking her place beside her mother.

She and Andromeda finally ended their battle and charmed the grass off their robes.

"Bella, please." Andromeda pleaded with her. "Mum's upset as it is."

"And dad had a stroke. I wonder whose fault is that." Bellatrix said sarcastically, glaring at Lucius. "And not to mention he ruined my new six inch heels, right when I was stumping him too!" she added.

Lucius ignored everything around him and focused on Camellia, his Camellia, who was standing right in front of him, holding her tearful mother.

"Camellia." He began, reaching for her once again, but her sisters pulled her back and shielded her from him.

"Stay away from her." Bellatrix said coldly, slapping him across the face.

"Bella." said Andromeda, then she turned to Lucius, "Lucius, don't." she warned. "Please."

"Step aside and let me be with Camellia!" Lucius demanded.

"Oh, I'll let you be with her all right!" Bellatrix said, raising her wand, but was held back by her mother this time.

"Bella! Cease this behavior of yours at once!"

"But mum! He killed her!" Bellatrix shouted pointing at Lucius. "And now he wants to kill Cissy too!"

Druella gave out a sharp cry at this.

"Bella!" Andromeda exclaimed, moving back to embrace their mother. "Stop it! You're upsetting mother!"

"Camellia." Said Lucius.

Camellia went around her sisters and stood in front of him. She slapped him across the face, leaving marks from her thin, painted nails, and said, "That was for my sister."

Lucius' face was turned when she had slapped him, but he didn't feel anything. Not even the four neat cuts on his cheeks or the blood dripping from them. His body was completely numb from drinking all the wine and firewisky he could find.

"Camellia." He said, grabbing her arm.

Camellia screamed at the sudden contact.

"Take your hands off my daughter!" Druella ordered him, "You took my child! Now you want take another as well! Have you no shame? You heartless man!" The witch cried before she fainted.

"MOTHER!" the Black sisters exclaimed, catching her before she fell and led her away.

%

After the Black sisters and their mother left, Lucius returned to his study to contemplate what had just happened. At first, he wasn't certain if the event that just transpired was merely a figment of his imagination, but the more he thought about it the more everything made sense to him. His Camellia wasn't dead. She was still alive. She must've planned everything out with Bellatrix while he was recovering from the beatings and curses.

"Narcissa," Lucius said to the porcelain doll, which Bellatrix had forgotten and left on the ground for him, as a smile appeared on his face. "Your mistress is one vengeful little Slytherin..."

%

The Black sisters ate their breakfast in the Black manor in silence, all upset with the events that had transpired. First they lost their young sister, their father had become bedridden, and their mother was also bedridden from exhaustion.

"Oh dear!" Andromeda gasped.

"What is it?" Narcissa curiously asked her sister, while Bellatrix lazily gazed in Andromeda's direction.

"Look here," Andromeda said, showing Narcissa the article on the Daily Prophet she was reading, "**Six witches' remains were found in rural areas, mutilated beyond recognition. Authorities suspect a serial killer maybe roaming France!**"

"Oh my!" Narcissa gasped.

"Six?" Bellatrix arched her eyebrow, "That's _all_ they found?" she said more to herself than her sister as she sipped her wine.

Andromeda side glanced at Bellatrix. _No...She couldn't have.._.

"**None of the witch have been identified as of yet, but authorities are looking to see if anyone has filed a missing persons report within the last month.**" Narcissa read. "How awful..." she murmured, placing her hand over her heart.

"None of them are worth your sympathy." Bellatrix said. "The filthy whores deserved to die!" she spat.

"Bella," Andromeda said, staring at her sister. "Must you say that about everyone?" She was not surprised at Bellatrix's outburst, since she did it that often – insult complete strangers.

"What?" Bellatrix shrugged, "If they are dead '_mutilated beyond recognition_,' that means they must've done something deserving of the punishment for the crime they committed."

"Crime?" Narcissa wondered out loud, inclining her head, puzzled by what Bellatrix meant.

"The crime is of their murders, of course." Andromeda stated. "What else is there?" She suspiciously asked Bellatrix. Andromeda was bemused by the emotion in her sister's tone. Usually, when taunting or insulting others, Bellatrix's tone would be a mix of amusement and boredom. But a moment ago it was of pure hatred.

Bellatrix stared back at Andromeda's challenging eyes without flinching. "Yes, what else?"

Andromeda, stressed and tired, yielded before her sister's unaffected stare and said, "It's not right to speak ill of the dead, especially, when we don't know anything about them."

"Yes," Bellatrix agreed, "quite shameful of you, Andy."

"I'm sorry I even brought it up in the first place." Andromeda apologized, overflowed with dread and shame.

"It's all right, Andy," Narcissa replied, trying to comfort her, "you were merely informing us of the danger. We cannot return to France, seeing as there is a possibility of a serial killer still there."

"Not that we can leave, even if there is one. Father needs us here with him." Andromeda said, "And mother cannot travel in her current condition."

%

Lucius straighten his dress robes for the umpteen, wanting to look impeccable for when he properly meets Narcissa. He was to meet with the Black sisters three days after the funeral to see Camellia's will. Lucius was enraged at Camellia for making him a fool, but he was more enraged at Bellatrix. No doubt it was his demented sister-in-law's handy work. His Camellia would never do this to him on her own according. Bellatrix will pay dearly for her role in this charade, Lucius vowed.

"It's…" Andromeda hesitated, finding it hard to find the right words to say to this man after what he had done to her sister, "Good to see you again." She greeted Lucius.

"The pleasure is all mine." Lucius replied, taking her hand and kissing it.

The last time she saw Lucius was at the wedding, but there were too many guests in attendance and not enough time for her to truly observe him. Andromeda carefully studied Lucius and noted how he appeared different, physically. In the owls that Camellia had sent Andromeda, she only believed a few of Camellia's kind words when describing Lucius. It was because she knew that her sister tended to be biased, since she favored Lucius so much. To Andromeda this man before her had not changed much from that nasty little boy she had meet years ago, he was just better at hiding his true colors.

Andromeda and Lucius were barely six years old, when their parents had arranged for a gathering of pure blood families in order to decide on who their children would wed. It was customary, her father told her and her sisters, to keep the purity of their blood and for them to wed into wealthy and respectable family or else they would shame them all. Her father also ordered them to invite Lucius to play the moment they see him and to pay attention to his interests. It would add to their already pure liege if one of them were chosen as his bride.

Andromeda fell in love with Lucius the moment she saw him. He was absolutely beautiful, with his white blond hair and light gray eyes. She wanted to play with him but she was too shy to ask. Later, she realized that it was good that she didn't play with him. Within seconds Lucius managed to make her fall out of love with him. Lucius was rude to his playmates, when the adults weren't looking, and outright took their toys, claiming they were his. He even tried to steal one of her sister's new porcelain doll, Cissy, but Camellia wouldn't have it and bit his arm. Both of their parents had to pull the two apart, for things were starting to get ugly.

After taking them into the drawing room, her parents ordered Camellia to apologize. She refused and threw a tantrum, screaming that Lucius had to apologize to her. He was the one trying to steal her toy. Her parents were able to calm her down but her father made the mistake of suggesting that she apologize anyways, for having bitten him and drawing blood. Another tantrum was thrown, much worse than the first, and ended with her parents swearing to buy her ten new dolls, and a completely new wardrobe for the coming season...her sister had her poor parents wrapped around her little finger. But with all the gifts, she still refused to apologize even if she was right or not.

"Is Bellatrix and Narcissa joining us soon?" inquired Lucius.

"Yes, they will be with us soon." replied Andromeda.

Lucius inclined his head in amusement. His shy, little Camellia must be having second thoughts about this theatrical production of theirs and Bellatrix must be giving her words of encouragement. When Bellatrix and Narcissa entered the room, they took their seats without a word.

"I believe we haven't been properly introduced." Lucius slightly leaned forward to address Narcissa, who was across the table from him. If this was what Camellia wanted, then he'd humor her…for now.

"Oh dear…" giggled Narcissa. She placed her palm over her mouth, displaying her perfectly manicured long nails across her pale cheek as if to mock him by reminding him of how cleanly and quickly she could rake them through his skin. "Have you forgotten me already?" she said having each of her blood red nails positioned correctly where she had cut his cheek. "I thought I properly introduced myself to you just the other day at my sister's funeral." She finished as she gracefully placed her hand down.

"Well, his head is quite thick." Bellatrix snickered.

Andromeda sighed. Lucius looked as if he could handle himself in a duel. But she doubt he would do well in two on one and she's quite certain her dear sisters would not play fair. And she didn't want to get involved and point her wand at her own sisters.

"I do apologize. I was numb from your sister's," he side glanced at Bellatrix, "earlier introduction."

Narcissa and Bellatrix huddled close together and snickered. Leaning back, Narcissa took out her hand fan and began fanning herself. "It's so hot in here…" she said in a lazy tone.

Lucius was about to tell her that if she was so hot; he could help her out of her tight dress. But he was too distracted by the object in her hand to say anything. He arched an amused eyebrow at Narcissa's fan. As Lucius recalled, the scenery painted on the fan, of mountains and lakes, was the exact view that could be seen outside the balcony window, where he and Camellia had their honeymoon. Lucius grinned at the memory. They spent a month in the castle he owned in the south of Spain, making love whenever and wherever they pleased.

Lucius' eye hooded as he sank into his seat, his thumb involuntary traced invisible circles on the armrest of his chair. The most vivid memory he had of their honeymoon was when they were sitting in the balcony, enjoying the view and each other. He was holding Camellia on his lap as he made love to her. Camellia slowly sank into him and moaned as she relaxed. Resting her head on his shoulder, Camellia pressed her cheek onto his. She cupped the other side of his face, her thumb tracing invisible circles over the skins beneath his ear. Her simple touch was synchronized with his thrusts and it was the sweetest sensation he thought he ever felt. When she moved her thumb slowly, he would thrust slowly; when she spun it faster so would he. It was as if he was no longer in control of his own body and she took over his pace through her thumb. Amazing, was what Camellia had murmured through her pants after she came.

"Dear brother-in-law," said Narcissa, "are you all right?" Closing and lowering her fan, Narcissa leaned forward to reveal a hint of cleavage, "You don't look…well at all." she said as she slowly sank back into her chair, in a manner of which reminded Lucius very much of how she sank onto his lap that day, and moaned as she relaxed. Smiling innocently, Narcissa opened her fan in a set of smooth movements and continued to slowly fan herself.

Lucius gripped the armrest and forced the memory aside. He had to admit, Camellia's little tactic was effective. She knew what that scenery would do to him. Back then, both had their eyes glued to the view and didn't look at each other because they wanted to experimentally feel one another, physically, rather than see what the other was doing. Camellia was the first to tear her eyes from the scenery and kissed him. The passion between them was heightened that day as they reached a new level of emotions within the other's arms. So that was her plan, the minx! She wants him to fall on his knees, sexually frustrated, and begging her to return to his bed. Well, someone's going to be on their knees - but it certainly wouldn't be him!

"Thank you for your concern, Narcissa, but I am well. It is as you say the heat in this room that's causing my discomfort."

"Sorry to give you the wrong idea." Replied Narcissa, "It was not concern for you that prompted me to ask…it was more of curiosity."

Andromeda fidgeted with her fingers in her lap, wanting to leave the room for some fresh air. The sexual tension in the room could be cut with a knife. It was suffocating her and making her quite uncomfortable, thought Bellatrix was enjoying this. It was pure entertainment to her. Andromeda's dislike of Lucius was increasing as she watched the scene before her. He's practically gliding from one of her sisters' to the other! Who's next, Bella? Fortunately, the ministry officer who was in charge of Camellia's will, entered the room and interrupted Narcissa's teasing.

As the meeting proceeded, Lucius, noticeably to the witches, was ignoring Narcissa the entire time. By the end of the meeting, the officer politely excused himself after asking Lucius and the Black sisters' if there were any objections to Camellia's decision to divide her fortune among her sisters' and only left one key vault for Lucius. Lucius didn't object to Camellia's decision and accepted the key. He stared at the key in his hand for a short while before he turned to Narcissa, studying her face and body language to get a clue of what she had left him in the vault.

Not seeing any signs from Narcissa, Lucius excused himself from the room as well and headed for Gringotts. Lucius did not know why but he felt like he needed see what was in the vault. The number carved on the key was one-hundred and ninety-six. If Lucius remembered correctly, nineteen-sixty was the year he and Camellia first met.

There was a table in the center of the vault filled with velvet boxes neatly arranged side-by-side, varying from size and color. Lucius cautiously scanned the dimmed chamber to be certain that Camellia or Bellatrix didn't place traps in it. After clearing the vault, Lucius proceeded toward the table and picked up one of the boxes that were closest to him. Carved in the box was the date, twenty-fifth of Aprils, nineteen-sixty. Lucius studied the numbers on the box, not remembering anything specific event involving the date. Opening the box, Lucius found a diamond blue bracelet. Carefully taking the bracelet out of its box, Lucius examine the oriented item. He had never seen the item before and placed it back in the box and picked up another one. He chose a box the farthest from him and this time he remember the date. It was the ring he had custom made for Camellia on the first of January, nineteen-seventy-two.

Slowly, Lucius put the box back on the table and tightened the hold he had on his cane. Is this what he thinks it means? Picking up another box, Lucius found the ear rings Camellia wore on their wedding day. Dropping the box on the table, Lucius reached for the largest box there and threw it open with his wand. Inside was his Camellia's wedding dress. Lucius reached his hand to feel the satin textile, and winced as he pricked his finger on a pin near the collar. He watched as his blood dripped onto the skirt and dissolve into the fabric.

Lucius stormed into his manor, destroying anything within his line of vision with the wave of his wand. He could not believe this! Camellia was returning everything he ever gave her! Everything from the day they met! Even those he did not remember giving her! It could only mean one thing. She was showing him that she was no longer in love with him and was going to start a new life - without him!

Lucius marched into his personal chamber, expecting to find Cissy standing on the vanity, staring at him –mocking him! Lucius turned to the vanity where she usually stood, but there was no trace of her.

"DOBY!"

"Y-Yes, sir." The elf stuttered, cowering on the floor.

"WHERE IS CISSY?" Lucius demanded.

"Ma-mada-m t-t-took her."

"WHO?"

"M-Madam t-t-ook her an-and e-e-verything!"

Lucius looked at the vanity at once. He did not notice it before because he was too distracted by Cissy's disappearance, but now he saw that the miniature set of hair brushes and combs were gone as well. Lucius rushed to the wardrobe that contained Cissy's custom made garments and found it completely empty.

%

Andromeda entered the drawing room to find Narcissa humming to herself as she gently brushed her porcelain doll's hair. The doll was wearing a white Sunday dress with light blue trimming.

"Is she new?" asked Andromeda, admiring the doll.

"No," replied Narcissa with an innocent smile.

Andromeda took a closer look at the doll and gasped. "It that…" she fell into the chair beside Narcissa and brushed her fingertips against the doll's cheek.

"Yes." Said Narcissa, "Doesn't she look adorable in her new Sunday dress, Andy?"

"Yes, yes she does." Andromeda agreed.

Years ago, their father had porcelain dolls made for each of them. Each doll was the exact copy of its owner; the craftsman even used their real hair and old dresses on the dolls. Andromeda and Bellatrix no longer had theirs. Narcissa and Camellia were the only ones that still had their dolls.Bellatrix used her doll as target practice, throwing rocks at it, among other things. It was broken beyond repair, even with magic, and their father never purchased another doll in place of it, knowing she would destroy it just like the last one, maybe worse.

As for Andromeda's, her doll mysteriously disappeared. The only thing she could find was a shoe. She suspected Bellatrix had something to do with it as did their parents. But Andromeda did not voice her suspicions and declined her parents' offer for a new one. It would probably disappear like the last one and receive a much worse fate.

"How did you get Lucius to return her to you?" asked Andromeda.

"Lucius?" Narcissa huffed, "did you forget that Cissy originally belonged to me, before Camellia barrowed her."

"Right," agreed Andromeda, "Camellia didn't want to get hers dirty during the play date and took yours instead."

Narcissa nodded, "And Lucius tried to steal her from Camellia."

"And she bit him." Finished Andromeda, "I had never seen father so angry."

"She did draw blood." Said Narcissa, recalling how she fainted at the sight of Lucius' blood.

"And Bella screamed "yes' and kicked him in the stomach." Andromeda was putting it lightly.

Bellatrix actually stomped on Lucius multiple times, until he was unconscious…and until she broke her two inched heels. The guests stared in horror and some fainted. Their father had to pull her off him and scolded her. Bellatrix was pardoned from her punishment, claiming she was protecting her weak, defenseless sister from the bully. Andromeda did not believe a word of it, even back then. She thought Bellatrix just wanted to hit something, saw her opportunity and took it. Lucius was so traumatized by the incident and, fortunately for Bellatrix, forgot about her heels and only remembered that Camellia bit him.

"I always wondered how anyone could begin a relationship like that." said Andromeda.

"You could say… Lucius fell in love at first bite." replied Narcissa.

Both covered their mouths and laughed at Narcissa joke.

"What's so funny?" inquired Bellatrix as she and Rodolphus joined them.

"Oh, nothing…just some reminiscing of the past." Said Andromeda.

Bellatrix crossed her arms over her chest and snorted, feeling left out. "Rodolphus, you remember Andromeda." She reintroduced them.

"It is pleasant to see you again." Said Rodolphus, taking Andromeda's hand and kissing it for longer than he should.

"Ask her to bed, why don't you!" bellowed Bellatrix.

"No, love, of course not. I was merely admiring how much she resembles you and your beauty." Replied Rodolphus.

Bellatrix snorted in disbelief and gave her husband a look that said he'd pay for this later.

"Hello, Rodolphus." Said Narcissa as she turned to face him.

Rodolphus was taken aback by the sight of her and thought it strange, having attended her funeral a few days ago. "Camellia?"

Narcissa smiled, "No, I'm Narcissa. Camellia's twin."

Rodolphus took a close look at Narcissa and nodded. "Yes, I remember. But wasn't there three of you?"

The witches laughed at this. "No," Narcissa shook her head, "the third one you saw was this." She held up the doll for him to see.

"Ahh…yes." He said, observing the doll, "The crafter of this doll is exceptionally skilled."

"Father would have nothing less." Said Bellatrix, "It was worth every galleon." She smirked, inclining her head in reminisce.

Andromeda and Narcissa exchanged suspicious looks and eyed Bellatrix.

"Right…" said Narcissa. "How is Rabastan?" she asked, being polite, though she could care less for him.

"Bedridden." said Bellatrix.

"Has he caught a fever?" inquired Andromeda.

"You could say that." Bellatrix shrugged, but by the haunting look on Rodolphus' face, Andromeda knew that it was much worse than a fever.


	3. Narcissa Or Camellia

"Pathetic," was all Abraxas Malfoy could say when he saw what had become of his son.

Lucius had been lying on his bed for weeks. He had not left the bed with the exception of using the bathroom to relief himself. Abraxas understood what it was like to lose someone you love. Lucius was going through a mourning phase do to the sudden passing of his wife, so he left him to his grief. He allowed Lucius time to heal without bother him and now his time was up.

"Get up now!" Abraxas said sharply.

Lucius merely glanced at his father then looked back at the ceiling, which enraged Abraxas. Never had anyone dare disrespect him in such a manner. The boy was devastated, yes. What had happened was tragic, but he had to get over it and continue with his life and business. Most importantly find himself a new bride so he would be able to produce an heir.

"Leave me, I want to die." Lucius murmured.

Abraxas slapped him across the face. "You are not my son. My boy would never let himself turn into this." He shouted, gesturing his hand at him in disgust.

Lucius didn't respond, he closed his eyes and rolled to his side.

Abraxas grabbed his arm, roughly pulled him off the bed, and threw him on the floor. Lucius' head hit the nightstand next to his bed causing a photo of him and Camellia at their wedding day to fall. Lucius pushed himself off the floor and quickly picked up the photo, not caring that his hands were bleeding from the shard glass that had broken. He shook the photo to remove the glass. He's eyes watered as he stared at Camellia. She was so beautiful in her wedding dress, smiling at him with love in her eyes as she accepted his kiss.

It was the happiest day of his life. He was marrying the woman he loved.

"Camellia…" Lucius whispered.

Abraxas waved his wand, whispering a charm to clean up the mess. "She's dead, son. She-"

"No, she's not!" Lucius, "She's just angry at me. When she cools down, she'll be back!"

Abraxas was shocked at what he was witnessing and what Lucius was claiming. His poor son had gone mad. Lucius actually though Camellia was still alive and will return to him.

"Camellia is dead, Lucius." Abraxas said gently. "We buried her already."

It tore Abraxas' heart apart to see his son like this. He was tough on him growing up, but only because he needed it. Lucius was a weak and a spoiled brat. He gave him harsh criticism, yes, but it was to ensure he would not get too arrogant and become conceited and did what he always feared he would. Ruin himself.

Looking at him now, Abraxas saw that Lucius did not ruin himself. A woman had.

"We did not. It was a hoax, father. She and Bellatrix planned it all. They faked her death and brought her back to life as Narcissa her twin - as if Camellia has a twin."

"Camellia does have a twin, Narcissa, her sister."

Lucius stared at his father, mouth agape. "What? What are you saying? Camellia does not have a twin sister. I would have known."

"What are you talking about? You do know her and you've seen her. You played with her when you were a boy and she was at the wedding." Abraxas summon one of the House elves and ordered him to bring him the albums with photos of Lucius' childhood. Abraxas opened the album and turned it to as particular page and placed it in front of Lucius to see. "This is you and Camellia," he pointed to moving avatars of the a younger version of couple in the garden full of other children, "and this is Narcissa." He pointed to a girl, which was identical to Camellia, on the other side of the garden.

Lucius seized the album from his father and studied the photo. It was the one taken on the day he first met Camellia, minutes before she bit him. Young Lucius was standing a few feet away from her, eyeing the porcelain doll she was holding. While the other girl, Narcissa, was playing with Bellatrix. She was at a distance far enough that Lucius wouldn't have been able to spot her.

"There really were two of them?" Lucius whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, if that's not proof enough, there are more photographs."

In hearing this, Lucius hastily turned the page and found himself and Camellia together again. Narcissa was there as well, toward the back with her other sisters.

"How?"

"I suppose you never noticed." Abraxas said thoughtfully, "They are identical and often wore the same robes."

%

Lucius watched Narcissa as she ran her fingertips over the spines of the books as she slowly walked past the numerous shelves in Flourish & Blotts, from across the room. Aimlessly she went, not noticing him spying on her. She seemed engross in searching for something, possibly an interesting title, something to entertain her boredom. When nothing grabbed her attention she placed her hand to the side and started for the exit.

Lucius followed suit, falling into a few steps behind her.

Narcissa suddenly stopped and turned around, eyeing him with challenge. "Oh? Now, here I thought you were only going watch me from afar."

Lucius straightened himself, ignoring what she had said. "Narcissa." He greeted her politely.

Narrowing her eyes, she asked, "What do you want?"

"What a coincidence meeting you here."

"You followed me from my house. What do you want?"

"Did I?" He questioned her, clearing his throat he continued. "It seems we have gotten off on a wrong start. Having just met at the funeral -"

"Just met?" Narcissa noticeably stiffened. "How could say we just met?"

"Pardon me?"

Narcissa looked at him as if he possessed the intelligence equivalent to a dimwitted child. "We've know each other for years."

Honestly, Lucius didn't know what to said to that. It still baffled him that there was indeed two of them and he never noticed. Was he that unobservant? He wanted to blame them for the misunderstanding, and never correcting him, but knew that he couldn't.

Narcissa's brows knitted together and straighten in realization. It was as if she found him out before he could explain himself. "You don't remember me do you?" Angry, she attempted to walked off, but Lucius grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest. There was a need inside him to have her close, feel her touch. Perhaps the reason was because she resembled Camellia so much. Physically that is. Where Camellia was a timid wallflower, Narcissa was anything but. From what little he had seen of Narcissa, it was clear that she was the exact opposite of Camellia.

"It's not like that." Lucius told her.

"Let go of me." Narcissa demanded.

"Not until you answer my questions." Lucius said, then decided to try a different tactic. He forced himself to appeared non-threatening and loosen his grip on her arm. "Please, I have questions that only you can answer."

Narcissa appeared annoyed but agreed. They found a table near the back of the shop that offered them privacy.

"If you're here about Cissy, you can forget it. She's mine."

Now that she brought the subject of Cissy up, Lucius held the questions he had for her to focus on retrieving the doll. "Cissy belonged to Camellia. Since she is gone, Cissy is now my possession. Return her to me."

Narcissa looked directly at Lucius' eyes, something Camellia rarely did. Camellia always avoided his gaze and looked at his month or the ground.

"Why do you want Cissy?" asked Narcissa, "You seem quite eager to have her." she looked him up and down, "Do you have some sort of inappropriate attachments to her?"

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked, suspicious of her wording and suggestive tone.

"I think a knowledgeable gentleman such as yourself know what I'm asking."

"I assure you I do not." He honestly didn't understand what she was implying.

"Do you have a sexually fetish for my Cissy?"

Her accusation shocked him enough to unseat him. "What!"

"Do. You. Have. A. Sexually Fetish. For. My. Cissy?" she said slowly as if he hadn't heard her the first time.

Lucius glared down at her, while she still sat regally on her seat. Their difference in height did not intimidated her at all.

"What you are claiming is absurd." He stated.

"And yet you did not deny it?"

Lucius' jaw dropped. "I am denying it."

Narcissa stood up. "After forty-five counts." She said in a tone that indicated he had performed a great feat.

"You were counting how long it took me to answer you?"

"Yes, and I am quite disturbed by what those forty-five counts have revealed to me."

"What have they revealed to you?" Lucius wanted to know. He did not appreciated the way he was appraising him and making faults assumptions.

"Enough," she said as she closed the distance between them. "You have tainted my poor Cissy-"

What was she accusing him of?

"-But I will forgive you. We shall never speak of this again. We have no debts to be paid, no connections. We are strangers. With Camellia's death behind us let us part." with that she strolled off.

Lucius stood in his spot. He was dumbfound. He didn't have enough time to recover, let alone defend himself. Narcissa had knocked his breath away with her powerful personality and quick wit. He'd let her win this round for it was dutifully deserved. Next time he would not allow her to treat him as such. He'd be ready.

%

While Narcissa was in her bedroom, she took out an old photograph of herself and Camellia. It was taken when they were sixteen. During a summer in France, when Camellia and Bellatrix were visiting her and Andromeda.

"Narcissa,"

Narcissa placed the photograph down and turned around to face Bellatrix. "Yes?"

"Mother wants you."

"You came to tell me this yourself?"

Bellatrix shrugged. "I was going to pass your room on my way out anyways. Though I'd come see how you're fearing, heard you had a run in with Malfoy. I expect you put him in his place."

"He was speechless." Narcissa replied, walking pass her sister and out the door.


	4. Narcissa Black Malfoy

In his room, Lucius was laying on his bed. His anger grew as he thought of Narcissa. How dare she accuse him of performing lewd acts with a doll! He, Lucius Malfoy. How ridiculous! What sort of proper lady would make such an atrocious statement? He suddenly pushed himself off the bed. Something about this felt familiar. His mind conjured the memory of when he first spoke with Camellia after she bit him.

His parents were outraged, demanding an apology from the Blacks. He was lying on his bed, bruised and sore from that vicious girl's attack. He opened his eyes when he heard someone entered his room. Sitting up, he glared at her. Camellia closed the distance between them.

"Sorry I handed you your ass in a platter." The words came out of her mouth like a slap to the face.

Lucius was stunned and flinched when he heard the door slammed shut after she left. He could not believe what he had heard. What sort of ill bred person would make such an atrocious statement? When his parents came into the room he told them that he had accepted her apology. Surprised, he was by her statement that he didn't know what else to say. In the next months that followed he often asked his mother about the girl. He wanted to know her name and about her family. One day, his mother asked him if he wanted to see Camellia, allow her to come over to their manor for a play date. He told her no because he was really intimated by Camellia and feared she would attack him. He didn't see her again until they were in Hogwarts. He avoided her the first year of school. When he was finally decided to see her in their second year, she was different, quiet and reserved. He found out that her parents had recently divorced. He thought her parent's separation was what prompted the change in her personality and attempted to comfort her through her transition. Could it be that the person who bit him was Narcissa and the girl he attended Hogwarts with was Camellia? He had to find out the truth.

Lucius took out his wedding photo to look at it. The woman that was standing beside him was Camellia. Narcissa was nowhere to be seen. He opened all of the albums that were stacked in his room and gathered all of the photos that had him, Camellia and Narcissa and placed them on the floor. The sisters were identical. It was difficult to tell them apart. The only photo that he thought he knew who was who was the photo taken right before Camellia or Narcissa bit him. He studied the two little girls. Movement within the photo was a mere recording of a particular scene. The people are isolated within the world of their photo. Camellia or Narcissa was holding the doll. She was standing by Andromeda, while her twin was standing toward the back with Bellatrix.

"Camellia!" He shouted and both girls looked at him. "Narcissa!" Both girls looked at him again. The idea of shouting out their names was out the window since both girls respond to being called by either name. There had to be some way they could be told apart.

Lucius groaned in frustration. He picked up an album and throw it. It hit the vanity and fell on the floor. He stared at the vanity where Cissy used to stand on. Cissy...He recalled Camellia once told him that her parents had commissioned porcelain dolls made for each of them. Each doll was the exact copy of its owner. The craftsman even used their real hair and old dresses while creating the dolls. He looked back at the photo, his eyes went to Cissy. The photo was black and white, but he remembered what color the doll's dress was. She was wearing a yellow dress with white lining and she had blue ribbons on her hair. The twin that had bit him had pink ribbons tied on her hair. He remembered the color because the pink ribbons had hit his eyes right before she attacked him. When she came into his room to apologized, the ribbons on her hair was blue similar to Cissy's. Did Camellia change her ribbons while he was unconscious? She was wearing the same dress as before but he specifically remembered the color of the ribbons were blue. Narcissa had claimed that the Cissy was hers. Did it meant that she was the one who bit him? If Cissy belonged to Narcissa, then why did Camellia had her?

0o0

Narcissa was sitting on the stone stool in the middle of her family garden, her thoughts wondering to Lucius. She had loved him for so long, but he only loved Camellia. She accepted the truth, allowed it. It was for the best. She should forget about him and move on with her life. Maybe find a man who truly loved her for herself. When she stood up to return to the house she heard Lucius call out her name. She thought she had imagined it but there he was, standing outside her gates. Her heart was pounding in her chest as her eyes met his. The mere sight of him made her knees weak.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"You're the one who bit me, weren't you?" he stated.

"I didn't bite you. It was Camellia."

Lucius looked at her thoughtfully. "If it was Camellia who bit me. Was it you who apologized?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters greatly!" He paused, inhaled and exhaled slowly. When he spoke again his tone was controlled. "Please, I need to know."

Narcissa could see how determined he was to know. If it meant getting rid of him then she would tell him the truth.

"Yes," she admitted, "it was me."

"You? You what?"

"I apologized."

"It was you? You who said, _Sorry I handed you your ass in a platter?"_

At the time she didn't know what they meant, but she felt like saying it. She was angry that her parents had convinced her to take Camellia's place. She often heard Bella said those words when she was angry, and forced to apologize by their parents. She honestly thought the phase was meant for that sort of occasion.

"Yes."

Lucius stared at her for a moment and then burst into laughter. Narcissa believed he had finally lost his mind and turned around, walking toward the house.

0o0

Lucius could not believe this! They had tricked him all this time. He straightened his spine to speak to her, but she was leaving. "Narcissa wait!" he shouted after her.

Narcissa turned around to face him, "Go home. It's late."

"No. We need to talk! I want to straighten everything now!"

"Goodnight." she said.

"Narcissa! Narcissa!"

She ignored as she walked away from him once again. He could not get through the gates. They were enchanted like the Lestrange's. While he was married to Camellia he was able to get through them, but now that she was dead his connections to the Blacks was gone. After the funeral, they had sent him a three foot long parchment declaring their hatred for him and that he was banned form their property. He couldn't pass the gates unless he was invited by a member of the immediate family, which was highly unlikely to happen. Desperate to stop her, Lucius picked up a rock from the ground and throw it toward her. Having no magical properties it was able to pass the gates. His aim was off. The rock hit her on the head and she fell on the ground with a thump. He didn't meant for it to hit her, but just to fly close enough to get her attention. Now what was he going to do? He was stuck outside of the gates, while she was on the ground unconscious. Without thinking he took out his wand, opened the gates, and went to her. He picked her off her the ground and her held her to his chest.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her head. He took his hand away from her head when he felt something wet and sticky. It was blood. Her blood.

0o0

Narcissa came too with an throbbing pain on the back of her head. "What happened?"

"You fell."

Narcissa's eyes went to the owner of the voice. Lucius was sitting on a chair beside her bed.

"What are you doing here? In my room. Where I sleep."

Lucius cleared his throat as if ready to explain himself but didn't. Narcissa touched her head and felt the cloth wrapped around it. "What did you do? You hexed me didn't you?"

"I did no such thing." Lucius said.

"You're lying." she hissed.

"I did not hex you."

He was laying through his teeth. He did something to her. She knew it. If she was not in so much pain she would have hurdled insults at him. She closed her eyes and forced herself to relaxed, but it was proving difficult with him present.

Lucius took her hand into his. "How are you feeling?"

Narcissa immediately pulled her hand away. "I'm going to sleep. Leave."

"Not until I know you're all right."

"I'll be all right after you leave." Narcissa demanded and then something occurred to her as she took in her surroundings. This was not her bedroom. "Where am I?"

"This is one of my properties-"

Narcissa frantically glanced left and right. She pulled the blanket higher over her chest as if it was a shield and reached for her wand, which was suppose to be in the pocket of her dress. "You kidnapped me! You stole my wand! What do you hope to accomplish!"

"I want to talk to you." Lucius said in a calm and controlled tone. "If you would stop and listen to me then I will explain. I brought you here because I know about your deception."

Narcissa stiffened but refuse to show weakness. "What are you talking about?"

"After you fainted, I found that I can enter the gates. It aroused my suspicion. While you were unconscious, I dug up Camellia's grave. Did you know what I found?"

Narcissa's eyes widen with shock. "How could you disturb her grave?!" she gasped, "Isn't it enough that you murdered her!" She dropped the blanket and began to punch his chest. Lucius grabbed her wrist with little effort and held pulled her to him. He pressed his lips over her. Her body instantly relaxed at his familiar touch and melted on to his.

"Narcissa..." he breathed when they broke apart.

The spell broken, Narcissa attempted to pull away from him, but his strength overpowered hers. He released her wrist and wrapped his arms around her torso, pressing their chest against each other.

"Let go of me!" she shouted, hitting him wherever she could.

"Stop struggling - Ouch!" Lucius immediately released her when he realized that she was biting him. He stepped back, rubbing the tender spot on the center of his chest. "Right over my heart. How fitting."

Narcissa crawled away from him. Her back hitting the headboard. "Take me home. I don't want to stay here any longer!"

"You have too. Your place is here with me."

Narcissa shook her head in denial. "No."

"I am your husband, Narcissa." Lucius said firmly. "You're my wife."

Tears fell down her cheeks, "You love Camellia." she reminded him.

"I love you!" he proclaimed.

She wished it was true. With all that she had, she wished he did. "You love Camellia, you love Camellia, you love Camellia..."

0o0

Narcissa was brushing Cissy's hair while her father was attempting to convince Camellia to apologized to the boy she had bitten. She had fainted when she realized that the doll that Camellia was fighting over was her Cissy. When she woke she quickly took Cissy from Camellia and straightened her doll's dress and hair. She was upset at Camellia for stealing Cissy, but didn't yell at her since she protected Cissy from that awful boy.

"I'm not apologizing!" Camellia announced. She crossed her arms over her chest and stomped her foot. "He was mean to me!"

"But Camellia you must." their father argued.

"Enough," their mother said as she entered they room. Earlier she had taken Andromeda and Bellatrix to another room to get them out of the way. "I knew you couldn't do it, Cygnus."

Before their mother could say anymore, Camellia began to cry. Tears were her weapon of choice, when dealing with their mother. Their father was one thing, but their mother was a force to be reckoned with. "Please, mummy." she sniffed. "That boy is scarey!" she ran to her father's leg and hugged him.

Their mother sighed. "Fine, Narcissa."

She knew there was a reason they kept her in the room. "Why me? I didn't do anything to him." Narcissa protested.

"I know, love, but the Malfoy's demand an apology." their mother reasoned. "If you do it, mummy will buy you anything you want."

Camellia looked up from their father's leg, "Anything?"

"The offer isn't yours, Camellia. You had your chance. Narcissa only." said their mother.

"What? But that's not fair!" Camellia screamed.

"Anything, mummy?" asked Narcissa.

"Anything," their mother agreed.

0o0

Narcissa crossed her arms as she lifted an eyebrow to her twin sister. Camellia wanted something from her by the looks of it. She had been bragging about how great Hogwarts was for an hour now. "What do you want?"

"I want to switch schools." said Camellia.

"Tell father."

"I want to go to Paris."

"Then go."

Camellia huffed at her. "He won't let me!"

"Why?"

"My marks weren't good. It's not my fault! Hogwarts is so boring! The teachers are awful! Just awful! If I have to spend six more years with them I'm going to cut my ears off." Camellia whined.

"So you want to switch places with me." stated Narcissa, ignoring her sister's threats.

"Yes,"

"Why would I do that?"

"What do you want?"

Their parents back together, but Narcissa knew that it could never be. She'd asked her mother once, calling in that promised she had made her years ago for exchange of apologizing to that boy. Her parents refused to grant her wish and gave her new robes and dresses instead. As if material items could replace a family.

"You don't have anything I want."

"There has to be something." insisted Camellia, "How about this. We switch places for now and you can ask me for something in the future when you want something from me. I swear I'll give it to you."

Narcissa was reluctant to agree, but she had to admit this might come in handy one day.

"Deal."

0o0

"I want Lucius." Narcissa said to Camellia, calling in the debt she owned her for switching places. It was the end of their seventh year and their families were about to announced the the wedding date for Lucius and Camellia. Narcissa had pretended to be Camellia for six years, attending Hogwarts while Camellia was in Beauxbaton masquerading as her. They kept the secrets to themselves. No one knew because they were mostly at school, during the summer they would switch back as to not cause suspicion from their sisters and parents who knew them well.

"If you want him you can have him." said Camellia. "He's too much of a git for me anyways."

"Then it's a deal. You promise you won't interfere in our relationship." Narcissa pressed. "If he shows interest in you, you'll refuse him."

Camellia nodded her head in annoyance, "All right, all right. I swear on my life I will never betray you with him. If I do, may I die an instant death. There, happy?"

Narcissa wasn't, although she should be. She was about to marry the man she loved. But he didn't know who she really was. He still thought she was Camellia. She would tell him the truth. He'll be angry but not for long. He loved her. He'll forgive her. She only had to wait for the right time.

The right time never came...

Before, she was certain that he loved her and would forgive her for everything. There was still that fear. Fear that he loved Camellia and not her, Narcissa. She was living in denial. Walking with her eyes closed. He didn't love her. He loved Camellia. Not her. Camellia had feelings for him as well. Narcissa saw how she looked at him during the wedding. It's been years since Camellia saw Lucius. She only remembered him as that arrogant little boy, who wanted everyone else's toys. She saw him. Saw the man he had became. She wanted him. It was clearly written on her face.

0o0

"You switched places after your first year." said Lucius. "Everyone said you were different. It never crossed my mind."

Narcissa shook her head, denying it. She had not said anything incriminating as of yet. She and Bellatrix had taken care of everything, down to the last detail. He had nothing on her. Nothing.

"Were you in Hogwarts with me the entire time?" asked Lucius. When she didn't answer him he continued his questions. "What sort of deal did you make with her?" He went on the bed. On his knees, he was unbuttoning his robes as he grew closer to her.

Narcissa attempted to pushed herself further away from him. She believe he was not going to force himself on her. He was not that type of man. He only wanted her to react to his intimidation. But how well did she know him? He did things she thought he was never capable of doing and hurt her deeply.

"We'd switch occasionally." she lied, watching as he took the top of his robes off and threw them on the floor, revealing a naked chest. She was practically drooling at the sight of his lean body. Her body missed him terribly, but she suppressed her urges. Something she was used to doing, especially during the times he was gone, enjoying himself in the arms of countless women.

"Why didn't I ever see you two together? Did you made her stay away?"

Narcissa snapped out of her hormonal trance when he reminded her of Camellia's promise. She would die an instant death if she betrayed her. "I don't understand these questions of yours. I am Narcissa." she said with full confidence. "Not Camellia. You're obviously suffering a mental breakdown. It's all right I understand how you feel. I'm her sister. Her twin. Her death was my death. I lost a piece of myself along with her-"

"She was trying to kill you." he cut her off.

She blinked, "Who?"

"Camellia. She wanted you dead."

Narcissa shook her head. "Camellia would never! How dare you!"

Lucius grabbed her ankles and pulled her toward him, parting her legs he nestled himself on her center. Narcissa screamed as she saw the position they were in and felt the hardness between her legs.

0o0

I was going to make this longer, but I'm such a cliffhanger junky. The next chapter is going to be intense and maybe the last.


	5. Narcissa Or Camellia II

Narcissa screamed as she struggled to get Lucius off her, but it was only increasing the friction between them. He moaned, revealing to her that he was enjoying it. She realized what she was doing to him and that he had her pinned and ceased her efforts. Holding her wrist above her head he kissed her. Soon, she returned his kiss with equal passion. He had kissed her into submission. She had given in, but he knew the war wasn't over. He broke the connection between their lips and trailed kisses down her jawline.

"Do you remember our wedding night?" Lucius whispered in her ear in a low seductive tone.

"We-we shouldn't be-be doing this." she stuttered, her breath uneven.

"You were a shy virgin. Your body was trembling as you are now."

"Are you listening to me? I am_ Narcissa_. Not _Camellia!_" she insisted.

Lucius kissed the center of her throat, breathing in her scent, a scent that he knew very well. "I know who you are."

"Then stop what you're doing!"

"What if I don't want too?"

"It's not right! I'm your sister-in-law!"

"No."

"You must! This - what we're - what you're - isn't proper - oh!" Narcissa moaned when he sucked on a sensitive spot.

He pulled back to stare at her, to search her eyes. "I know every inch of your body."

"Just because I am Camellia's twin it does not mean our bodies are exactly identical." she said angrily.

"True," Lucius agreed, "this for insists." He ran a finger over the skin on the back of her neck and smirked when she shuddered. "You have freckles here." He found them while he was dressing the wound on the back of her head.

"Everyone has freckles. I got these from lying out in the sun. On the beach in France." she added the last part quickly.

"Have you forgotten we share a bed? I know you. I know your body. I know the location of every mole on your skin. Every shape, form, and number of freckles you have. These, you developed on our honeymoon."

"Camellia had freckles on the same spot as me?" she said in surprise. "We're more alike than I thought."

"No, Camellia had freckles on the front of her body. You, _my wife_, have them on your back."

As soon as he saw those freckles he knew that she was his wife. He brought her to Malfoy manor. Gently, he placed her on the bed. He kissed her head, relief that she was alive. As he dressed her wound, questions began to form in his mind. How did she convince her parents to participate in this charade? From what he heard they have not spoken to each other in years. At the funeral, her mother was weeping tears and her father was said to have had a stroke. The parchment they had sent him was venomous, filled with despair. If their daughter was not really dead, why did their animosity felt genuine? Maybe their daughter _was_ dead?

That thought in mind, he went to Camellia's or whoever's grave it was and used a spell to raise the coffin. He didn't want to do it, but he had no choice. It was the only way to find out the truth. He expected to find it empty, but it was not. A woman was lying in there. She had an identical face to his wife. This sort of thing could have been achieved through a glamour charm. He waved his wand in an attempt to remove the charm, but nothing happened. It could have been a potion that was keeping her looking like Camellia. Lucius leaned over the body of the unknown woman to inspect the skin on her hand. If she was dead when she was given the potion then there should be signs of it as a thin layer of blue tint on her skin. There was none. He went to her face. She was pale as a ghost, but there was not hint of blue.

That was when something occurred to him. Maybe this corpse was the real Narcissa? She could have died from some sort of accident. Camellia could have taken her name to live her life free of him. While he looked down at her corpse he noticed some freckles on her neck. Camellia didn't have freckles on the front of her body. He specifically remembered that they were on her back. He knew because he had caressed and kissed them often enough to know where they are. Curious, he pulled down the collar of her dress. There were more freckles that trailed down to her breast. It took a moment but he recognized after thinking about it long enough. He had seen them before. Rachael Blanc had the exact same freckles on her neck. This couldn't have been a coincidence, which meant that Rachael was Narcissa. He knew there was something familiar about her. He was attracted to her because he thought she reminded him of Camellia. Of course she would, she was her twin. Narcissa had fabricated Rachael Blanc, seduced him, and plotted to murder Camellia. But why would she try to murder her? She was Camellia's twin. She could have gotten rid of Camellia by other means and assumed her identity while he was gone from home. Why would she go through all of this trouble? Unless she couldn't chose the simple route. He went through several theories, but could not think of a reason for her to do this.

Pulling her coffin back underneath the ground, he went back to his wife. She was still unconscious, incapable of telling him the truth. He had missed her dearly. He stroked her hand, kissing her lips, and went through her pockets to search for her wand. She was angry with him and might try to hex him when she wakes up. He stopped what he was doing when he saw her hand twitching. He looked at her face and realized that she was still asleep. He picked up her hand and kissed the back of her wrist. The pale shadow of her wedding ring could be seen on her finger. He kissed it as well and then looked at his ring. He never took it off his finger since the moment she placed it on him. He would get her another ring, a bigger and better than the last.

His mind wandered to their wedding day. She was absolutely breathtaking that day. He couldn't keep his hands off her. He was constantly caressed her skin or kissed her whenever he could. While she was signing their marriage license, he placed his hand on her thigh, which startled her. She accidentally bumped her hand over the inkwell. Ink was spilled over the parchment. She was upset, but he assured her that it was fine and gave the license to the solicitor to clean and pulled her upstairs.

Lucius believed that he had to bring it to her to show her that they were married even if she changed her name. He went downstairs to the study to retrieve it. A copy was sent to them a few days after the wedding, but he never opened the sealed envelope. He left it in the desk. When he found the envelop, he broke the seal and pulled out the license to look at it. He stared at the name next to his. _Narcissa Black Malfoy._

The truth was difficult for Lucius to swallow. He was angry and hurt by her dishonesty. He was also confused. If he was married to Narcissa all this time that meant that Rachael was _Camellia_. The body in the coffin was really _Camellia_. He had murdered Camellia and Camellia wanted to murder Narcissa. Camellia disguised herself as Rachael to seduce him. What the hell was going on here? He could not figure out that had happened or why. He needed answers from Narcissa.

"Nothing to say?" He coaxed her. "I have you cornered, _Narcissa_. You cannot deny it any longer."

Narcissa remained silent, staring at him with unreadable eyes. There was still fight left in her. She was unwilling to admit defeat as of yet.

Lucius grabbed their marriage license from the nightstand and held it in front of her face. "We are married. You're my wife. I'm your husband."

He felt her body tensed. "Not anymore." She said with suspicious certainty.

"What do you mean?"

"The marriage was annulled."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "How?" Right when he thought he had her, she cuts him off before he could celebrate his victory. How could she have their marriage annulled without his consent? Was she bluffing? What was she playing at?

"My signature…your blood."

"My blood?"

"When you pricked your finger on the wedding dress."

Lucius inclined his head as he recalled the incident and laughed. "I don't believe Bellatrix was _that_ clever."

Narcissa laughed. "Not Bella, me."

"You?! Why would you do that? Annulled our marriage! Why would you do something like that?"

"Do you really have to ask? You murderer!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Lucius. He was afraid she knew that he was the one who murdered Rachael or Camellia.

"You tried to kill me!"

"No! Not me, it was Camellia. She wanted you dead."

"How dare you! Camellia was my twin. She would never!"

"Narcissa, listen to me. Camellia disguised herself. She seduced me. She sent you that cursed necklace."

"I believe you when you say she seduced you." she admitted. "But she would never attempt to murder me!"

"She had a speech rehearsed for your eulogy."

"She's dead. You can claim anything you want - put words in her mouth!"

"Why would I kill you?"

"How would I know?"

"Even you can't find a reason." Lucius' demeanor softened, "You lied to me throughout our entire relationship, but none of that matter to me as long as you're alive. You're here. With me." As he said these words, he closed the distance between them and kissed her tenderly. When he released her wrist she wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him closer. He rocked his hips against hers and moaned when she scraped her nails up and down his back.

Lucius had enough of her teasing and began tearing her dress off her body, throwing it aside. Narcissa arched her back as he rained kisses on every part of her flesh that he was exposing. Panting, Narcissa pulled him back up and tugged at his trousers. He stood on his knees and unbuckled his belt. Narcissa pulled him into a kiss when they were fully naked. Her body missing his as much as he missed hers.

0o0

"Give my sister back!" Bellatrix demanded. She was standing outside the gates of Malfoy manor with her husband Rodolphus, his brother Rabastan behind her.

"I told you, we don't have her." Abraxas said, calmly, "She's _your_ sister. _You're_ the one who lost her, why are you coming here to look for her?"

"Because I know Lucius has her!"

"He does not." insisted the older man.

"Bella, I think -"

Bellatrix turned around to look at her husband, "Shut it!" her cold gaze went to Rabastan, and she whispered, "This is all your fault. If you'd learn to control your cock none of this would be happening!"

Rabastan cleared his throat, guilty he looked away from his sister-in-law. Bellatrix huffed at his behavior and took out her wand, ready to attack him, but Rodolphus held her back. Rabastan realized what she was planning and ran off to hid.

"If you're going to kill each other, I suggest you do that on your own property." said Abraxes. "Blood is unsightly and difficult to remove."

Bellatrix glared at the older man before she apprated away, her husband followed shortly.

"Bella, love," Rodolphus called after her when they arrived home.

Bellatrix ignored him and stomped upstairs.

"You can't kill him! I won't allow it!" he said as he went after her.

"What use is he to you beside spare parts?" said Bellatrix as she went to her closet and brought out a box. "I know a brilliant doctor. I'm certain for a good price he'll store Rabastan's parts for you when I'm through with him."

"No. He's my brother, all that I have."

"Are you saying my sisters aren't equally important as your brother?"

"I'm not saying that at all."

Bellatrix sighed. "If you want him around so much we can have him stuffed and mounted on the wall of your study."

"He's not a common house elf."

"Fine, we'll pay full price to keep his body fully intact and kept standing in the drawing room." she shrugged, "But we must move him to his room when guests visit."

"Bella, no!" he paused when she pulled out a small child in a pink dress with blonde hair from the box by the leg. "Merlin! Who's child did you kidnap?!"

"No, you fool." she turned the small figure around to show him the porcelain doll.

"How many of those do you have?"

"There were only two. This one is Cammy the other is Cissy."

"Cammy?" he said looking at the doll.

"Cammy is Camellia's doll. Cissy is Narcissa's."

"How did you get it? I thought your family would have buried it with her?"

"I found it in Camellia's old room." she said, twisting the doll's head off and pulled out something.

0o0

The next morning, Lucius held Narcissa possessively in his arms. He buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent, delighted in the feel of her naked body beside his. She was asleep, her back pressed against his chest. When she began to stir, he relaxed his body and pretended to sleep. She stared into space for a moment before attempting to gently remove his arm off her. He grunted and put his arm back where it was. Feeling like teasing her, he placed his leg over her hip, his morning erection pressed on to her lower back. He opened one eye to watch what she would do. She was looking at his leg. When she turned her head to look at him, he quickly closed his eye. His witch was clever. She turned her body on to her back and began to wiggle from underneath his leg. Before she could escape he hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He sat up and placed her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her body.

"Where are you going, love?" he lazily asked her.

"Far away from you."

Lucius instantly sobered, his erection gone. "You're still angry? But after last night -"

"Last night meant nothing. It was merely a kiss goodbye."

"We did more than kiss." He said, kissing the freckles on the back of her neck. Fortunately for him, they hadn't faded or else he would never have figured it out. "Let's not dwell on this right now. We're enjoying ourselves in this moment."

"I want to get dress."

Lucius was going to object to that. He wanted to stay in bed and make love again, but gave into her demand. He supposed he could spoil her for now and later, when they fully reconciled, they'll spend the rest of your lives in bed together. He removed his arms, allowing Narcissa to stand up. Unabashed at her own nudity, she went to the closet, pulled out some clothes, and went to the bathroom.

Lucius sighed, folding his arms behind his head. That woman can be so stubborn. Deciding to join her, he threw the sheets aside and walked to the bathroom. Water was running behind the screen. He pushed it aside and found it empty. She was gone.

"Narcissa!" he shouted. "Narcissa!" He searched the large space but she was nowhere. Where could she be? She couldn't have used magic without her wand.

He glanced at the window and noticed that it was ajar.

"No…" he said to himself. He went to the window and opened it wider. "Narcissa!"

He saw her cloak bellowing beneath the window. "Narcissa come back here! Have you gone mental? This is two stories! You'll fall!" he shouted as he quickly put his trousers on and grabbed his wand. He ran outside to catch her.

0o0

Narcissa counted to twenty after hearing the door slammed before she emerged from her hiding spot in the cupboard. Last night she had pretended that she didn't know where she was, but she knew this manor. It was her home for four months, had explored it thoroughly. She had little else to do while he was gone.

She was wearing her riding trousers and a blouse, enabling comfortable movements. She would have headed for the Floo network, but she needed to find her wand first. The nightstand was where Lucius usually placed his wand before he went to bed. He might have placed hers there too. It wasn't there. She went to the dresser next and it wasn't there either. While walking back to the bed she tripped on something. Her head was throbbing but, she suppressed the pain, and looked down at what she had tripped on. It was the clothes they had discarded last night. Of course!

Narcissa went to the pile. Carefully she sorted through it and felt for a wand. When she found her wand, she'll leave before Lucius came back. She could not believe that he had a copy of the license hidden from her. She thought she had found all of them before she left. Now, he knew the truth. Secretly, she was happy that he seemed accepting of her, but she didn't know if he was pretending this kindness only for revenge, and break her heart all over again. She didn't think she could take that. Last night proved that she was weak against him. Even now, she wanted him. Maybe distance between them would do her some good.

0o0

Lucius looked up at the cloak that was hanging on the wall. He angled his head and saw that nothing was under it. It was merely a cloak, bellowing in the wind. Realizing that Narcissa had tricked him, he raced back into the manor.

"Lucius?"

Lucius halted as he saw his father staring at him in shock. He was in the dining room, eating breakfast.

"Not now, father!" he shouted as he dashed to his bedroom. He had no time to explain his atrocious attire. He had to get to Narcissa. He pushed opened the door and shouted, "Stupefy!" a house elf fell on the floor with a thump. Lucius released the house elf and ordered him to tell him where Narcissa was. He caught up with her at the hearth right before she yelled Black Manor. Breathing a sigh of relief, he picked Narcissa off the floor and carried her back to their bed room. He placed her on the bed and put the blanket over her. He kissed her head and got dressed. Needing some air, he stepped out of the room and walked down the hall.

"Father I need your advice." Lucius asked when he found his father downstairs in the drawing room.

Abraxas sipped his morning tea. "Does it have something to do with the woman you have upstairs?"

Lucius didn't have to ask how his father knew this. The house elf probably told him.

"Bellatrix Lestrange was here earlier, claiming you kidnapped her sister." Abraxas said as he eyed his son. "I sent her away."

"I have Narcissa in my room." Lucius confessed as he sat down on a chair next to his father. "She's my wife. She must stay with me."

"I suppose you can still claim her for _now_."

"What do you mean? How did you know?" Lucius asked in astonishment. "I've just found out last night."

"I always felt that something was not right. After your declaration that Camellia is still alive, I did my own investigation. Imagine my surprise in finding out that you married Narcissa instead of Camellia."

"The marriage has been annulled. She tricked me and took my blood. I did not give my consent."

"Your annulment is currently pending."

"Cancel it!" He said firmly and was happy to know that they are still married. "I will not allow her to leave me. Not like this."

Abraxas observed his son thoughtfully. "You want to remain with her? After all that she's done?"

"I love her."

"Which one? Camellia or Narcissa?"

0o0

Thank you for reading and writing reviews.

I love writing Bella. She is so much fun and such a crazy character.


	6. Cammy's Secrets

"Where are we?" Narcissa asked Luicus when he removed the hex and the dizziness past. The last thing she remembered was standing in front of the hearth and a shirtless Lucius shouting a hex at her. When she came too she saw that he was fully dressed and realized that they were no longer in Malfoy manor. He had taken them to somewhere unfamiliar to her. It was smaller than the manor, but every bit as lavished.

Narcissa tried to lift her hand but found that she was tied to a chair. She looked down at herself and saw that her arms were tied to the arm rest, her torso was tied to the back of the chair, and her legs were tied to the legs of the chair.

"Somewhere special." Lucius said as he pushed the wheelchair she was tied to to a table with plates covered by silver lids. He removed one of the lids to reveal some sweets. He picked up a spoon, scooped a piece of it and held it to her mouth.

Narcissa turned her head the other way. "No."

"Suit yourself." Lucius said. He slowly ate from the spoon and moaned with pleasure.

Narcissa bit her tongue and pressed her lips together to her mouthwatering. She was hungry but refused to allow him to see her weak.

"Oh my...what have we here?"

Narcissa kept her head turned away, pulling at her restraints. She glanced at the table once and it was enough to make her stomach growl. She hadn't eaten all morning and he knew it.

"One bite." she whispered quickly, turning back to him.

"What was that?" Lucius asked. "Speak louder, Narcissa. I can't hear you."

"One bite." she said slightly louder.

Lucius scooped up a spoon filled and put it in his mouth. He pulled the spoon out and placed his lips on hers, transferring the food from his mouth into hers. Narcissa would have spit it back out if she wasn't so hungry. She reluctantly accepted his offering. It was much more pleasant experience than she thought it would be. She could taste the richness of the sweets and the flavor was enhanced with Lucius' own particular taste. She loved the intimacy that they were sharing, but knew she it would never last.

"Delicious..." Lucius said, licking her lips.

"I can chew my own food." she said.

"I know you can." Lucius said as he smirked. "Would you care for more?"

Narcissa shook her head. She had the feeling that he wasn't talking about the food.

"Come now, I know you're hungry. You have not eaten yet."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're a bully."

"I am not by any means a bully."

"Yes you are." she said as she sniffed false tears, "Here I am famished, and you only fed me little bits."

An expression of sympathy crossed Lucius' face and she knew she had him. He kissed her nose. "I'm sorry, love. Here." He held a spoon to her mouth with chocolate pudding. Narcissa opened her mouth to eat, but there was too much pudding on the spoon that some were left on the corners of her mouth. Lucius licked the pudding from her lips and stared down at her.

"Looks like I missed some."

Narcissa followed his gaze and saw the small drop of pudding that had fallen on the center of her chest. Before she could stop him, he bent his head and sucked the dessert from her skin. Narcissa gasped. She felt his touch down to her center, her body sensitive from the night before. She breathed his name when he massaged her breast with both hands.

"S-s-s-top...p-ple-ease...yo-ou selfish bully! You never care how I feel."

Lucius pulled his head back. "That's not true."

"Yes it is. Take a look at yourself. You always put your needs before mine." She pointedly glanced at his hands that were still cupping her breast.

Lucius released her. "It's because I love you. I could never get enough of you."

"Love...this word flows from your mouth so freely." she said coldly. "I heard that love makes you blind and deaf, but I was neither blind nor deaf. I heard every mocking whisper, saw every taunting stare and feigned knowledge. Tell me, Lucius, how would you feel if I had lovers?"

"I'd kill him!"

"I took lovers."

"You're lying!"

"I took lovers while you were gone!"

"No! I was your only lover!"

"How would you know that?" Narcissa eyed him. "You have spies on me didn't you?"

"It was for your safety."

"My safety or your fear? Admit it! You were unfaithful to me and thought I would be too."

"I never doubted your loyalty to me." he said, placing his hand over hers. If she wasn't tied up, he knew she would have pulled it away.

"I was loyal to you. I was faithful. What did I get in return?"

"I love you!"

"You love Camellia!"

"I never loved Camellia!"

"How can you say that when your eyes are always wondering to that scar?" Narcissa demanded. "She was the one who bit you. That scar is from her."

"I'm always staring at it because Camellia hit a nerve when she sank her fangs into me." Lucius told her.

Narcissa stared at him for a moment. "You meant it when you said she had sharp teeth?"

"One minute my arm is stiff as a board, the next it tingles." Lucius sighed, "Thank Merlin, I'm right handed."

"You're not looking at it because you're thinking about her?"

"No - well, yes, when I thought it was you. Now that I know it wasn't you I don't care about it anymore."

"I don't understand."

"My father asked me who I love. Did you know what I told him?"

Narcissa shook her head.

"I told him I fell in love with the girl who handed me my ass in a platter."

"You didn't." He would never say something like that to his father.

"I did. I also told him that I love the girl I went to Hogwarts with."

"I switched places with her occasionally."

"You didn't."

"What? Did you have spies on me back then too?"

"No. _I_ was spying on Camellia and you. On her first year, I saw her sneaking pass the Black Lake one night. She slipped and fell on the rocks."

Camellia had told Narcissa about that night. One of her friends had dared her to go out to the Black Lake alone. She'd slipped and fell on the rocks. She showed her the scar on her ankle she'd received from the fall. Camellia also told her how fun and adventurous Hogwarts was and then when she was not buying it, Camellia completely changed her opinions. It was when they made their deal to switch places.

"Camellia had a scar on her ankle." said Lucius. He knelt before her and grabbed her leg. "You don't have a scar there." He pulled up the sleeve of her trousers up to where the rope was and caressed her ankle. He released her trousers, moving his hands up her leg and rested them on her knees. "_Your_ scar is a little higher. You got it on your second year when I accidentally fell on you. I wanted to show off my new broom to you and crashed right into you." He kissed her knee in apology as he had did when she was twelve years old.

In the hospital wing, she was crying from the pain. He had knelt beside her bed and kissed the bandaged wrapped around her knee. She thought the gesture was sweet. It was the day she developed a crush on him.

Lucius stood up and pressed his thumb on her bottom lip. "I wanted to kiss your lips too, but I thought you'd slap me if I did."

"I would have."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Lucius laughed. "I should have kissed you to see if it was true."

"I'd slap you for being reckless not because you kissed me."

"You wanted me to kiss you?" he teased her.

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

"Did not."

"You wanted me to kiss you. You fancied me."

"Why would I fancy a git like you?"

"You should ask yourself that."

Narcissa glared at him. "I didn't fancied you."

"Why'd you married me if you didn't?"

"It was a moment of weakness that I completely regret it. And I didn't fancy you back then."

"You didn't fancied me but I fancied you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm certain."

"How?"

"I didn't love the girl who bit me. I love the girl who spoke her mind."

"Are you claiming I was your first love?"

"Yes."

"But not anymore."

Narcissa was out for blood and Lucius was willing to give. "I love you. I always have." If that was what she wanted to hear, then he would say it.

"That's a lie. If you love me like you said, you would never have been unfaithful."

"It's a matter of male pride. You're a woman, you won't understand."

Narcissa pressed her lips together in dismay and then gave him a wicked smile. "Once I leave you, I'm going to move to France and take multiple lovers."

Something inside Lucius snapped when she said this. He placed both hands behind her head and rested then over the back of the chair, trapping her between his arms. He moved closer to her, until their faces were an inch apart. "That will never happen. I won't allow it."

"Are you planning on keeping me prisoner?" Narcissa challenged him.

"For the rest of your life. I'll shackle you to me if I have too."

"How will you do this? Get me pregnant?" Narcissa laughed when he didn't answer her. "That was your plan, wasn't?" she laughed even louder, "It won't work."

"Why not?"

"Lucius, we've been married for four months. If I was to be pregnant wouldn't I have been already?"

"Did you do something about it?"

"I put a infertility spell on myself."

"When?"

"At Hogwarts."

"Why at Hogwarts?"

"I had too. You were so randy back then. I feared you'd have me with child before I walk down the aisle." she admitted, "I also wanted us to have children after I tell you the truth."

"You speak as if I can't control myself. I waited until our wedding night, didn't I?"

"Only because I insisted upon it. That night was meant to be special."

"It was special."

"Only to me it seems."

"That night was special for me as well. It was our first time."

"My first time."

"My first time as well."

Narcissa blinked. "What?"

"You were my first." he confessed, "You didn't realize it? It was quite obvious."

"Was that why you kept consulting that book?"

"Yes."

* * *

Bellatrix folded the parchment and turned to Rodolphus. "You can sleep well now, husband. I'm not going to kill your brother."

"What changed? What's written in that parchment?"

"This is Camellia's last confession."

"Her confession? She hid it in the doll's head?"

Bellatrix nodded. "The inside is hollow. The body is stuffed with cotton." She said as she stuck her hand into the doll's body. "You can remove the cotton and put something else inside. Such as this." She pulled out the wrinkled balls of parchment. "I knew Cammy looked lumpy." She put the balls of parchment on the table and unwrinkled one. "Oh…Narcissa needs to see this." She laughed after she finished reading the parchment and tossed it back in the doll. She looked at the balls of parchments mischievously. "I wonder...what other dirty little secrets does Camellia have?"

* * *

"When I was a child, my mother often brought me here during the summer." said Lucius. "I love it here. It's secluded, far away from prying eyes."

Lucius turned to Narcissa. She was still tied to the chair. She did not believe his confession and refuse to speck with him. That did not stop him from attempting to make conversations with her after moving her to the drawing room.

"I never brought anyone here, since her death. You're the first. You're special to me."

Narcissa looked down at her restraints, "I see..."

"You are."

"If I was special, then why am I restraint? What are you afraid of? You took away my wand. I am helpless."

Lucius thought it over and agreed. He waved his wand. As soon as the ropes vanished, Narcissa stood up and kneed him in the groin. Lucius groaned in pain and dropped his wand to cup himself. Narcissa picked his wand off the floor, but she lost her balance when he kicked her leg. She fell on the floor on her back, the wand flying a few feet away. She quickly rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself back up, but Lucius threw himself on top of her. Narcissa yelped and attempted to crawl away from him. He wrapped his arms around her torso, pulled her against his chest, and turned her on to her back to face him.

"Narci-Ouch!"

She was biting him again. He roughly pushed her away. When her back hit the floor, her body stilled. Lucius winced as he rubbed his tender flesh. He turned to her and saw that she was not moving. Lucius thought it was another trick and quickly went to retrieve his wand. When he came back, she still wasn't moving. He called her name, but she was not responding. Lucius began to panic, his eyes went to the bandage around her head. Cautiously, he picked her up and carefully took her to the bedroom. He went to the storage room and grabbed a hand full of potions.

* * *

When Narcissa awoke the first thing she saw was Lucius asleep beside her on the bed. He looked awful. His hair was a mess, his clothes wrinkled, and there was a dark stain on his chest. She reached her hand out to touch the stain on his shirt and realize that it was dried blood.

"Lucius!"

Hearing his name, Lucius eyes opened. He looked down at her. Seeing her awake, he hugged her, but immediately released her. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, are you hurt?"

He knitted his brows in confusion. She pointed at the blood on his chest. Lucius followed her gaze and stared at the stain. It was as if he hadn't notice it was there before.

"What is this?"

"Blood," said Narcissa as she recalled that she had bitten him. She pulled the shirt back and gasped at the bite wound. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I throw a rock at you."

"You what?"

"You were walking away from me. I had to get your attention."

"You threw a rock at me?"

"It wasn't meant to hit you."

Narcissa closed her eyes and opened them again. If she had knew about the rock before this incident she would have been furious, but at the moment she felt guilty for injuring him. "It's only fair. I did bite you." She didn't know why but she was laughing. He stared at her in amusement and then joined her laughter.

When they finally stopped to catch their breathes, Narcissa cautiously place her hand over the wound.

"Now I have something of you." he said. "Your bite tramples Camellia's."

"How?"

"She is on my arm. You're over my heart."

"You should dress it."

"I don't want to leave your side." he whined.

"You must. It doesn't look good."

"Only if you do it."

Narcissa was hesitant, but she nodded her head. Lucius removed his clothes and relaxed on the bed. She wondered if he had planned this, since everything they needed was on a tray next to the bed. He wasn't the kind of man to miss an opportunity to lure her back into his arms. As curious as she was, she didn't feel like arguing. She sat up, feeling a little light-headed, and reached for the tray over his body, her chest pressing over his abs. The tray was too heavy for her to carry. Since too much movement made her light-headed, she gave up and grabbed the wet cloth from the bowl and began cleaning his wound. When she was done, she rubbed the salve over it. While doing so, she would glance at Lucius encase she caused him any pain. She would stop for moment if he were to wince, and make a mental note not to put too much pressure on that spot.

Lucius merely rested his head back and enjoyed her attention. He smiled with the knowledge that no matter what she said or did, she still loved him. Her actions this moment proves it.

* * *

"Bella, any news about Narcissa yet?" asked Druella

Bellatrix shook her head as she went to her mother's bed. Andromeda was sitting on the other side.

"You must find her, Bella." her mother sobbed, "My poor baby, who knows what has befallen upon her. I pray she doesn't meet the same fate as Camellia and her mother."

"Camellia?" said Andromeda.

"And her mother?" said Bellatrix.

The sisters exchanged a look and then stepped out of the room after their mother fell asleep.

"What do you think mother meant?" Andromeda asked Bellatrix.

"I don't know. She might be delusional from the potions she's been drinking." said Bellatrix. Although, she must admit it sounded very suspicious.

"Maybe you're right."

"You go rest, I'll watch mother tonight." said Bellatrix, noting how exhausted her sister looked.

Andromeda's skin was pale with dark circles around her eyes. Since Bellatrix was married and Narcissa was missing, the responsibly of caring for their parents fell on to Andromeda. She would have been married by now, but her fiancé went on a drunken binge and got killed by a stampede of horses. His body was unrecognisable. Bellatrix thought it was the best thing that could happened to Andromeda. Her intended was a heavy gambler and cheated on her with anything that moved. If she married him she would have been miserable.

"All right, thank you."

After Andromeda went to bed, Bellatrix went back to her mother's room.

"Mum..." she whispered, lightly shaking her mother's arm.

"What?" she said, but kept her eyes closed.

"Is Camellia adopted?"

Druella's eyes popped open in surprise. "What are you asking me this?"

"You said it." she lied.

Druella gasped. "No."

"Yes, you did mother. Tell me more about it or I'll go ask daddy."

"Fine," Druella hissed, "Camellia is adopted."

Bellatrix schooled her face to hid her surprise. She never liked Camellia nor felt any sisterly connection to her and this explained it. Narcissa on the other hand... "Does that mean Narcissa is adopted too?"

"No, Narcissa is mine."

"But they are identical."

"It happens every now and again in our family. I and your father had a cousin that bares a strong resemblance to me too."

Their family was close knitted. To kept their blood pure and fortunate with them, they would marry their first cousins. Many of their relatives strongly resemble each other with identifiable Black features.

"Which cousin? How come I don't know about her?"

"Because we disowned her."

"Why? What did she do?" For their family to disown a member that meant she must've done something unforgivable.

"She ran off with a filthy Mudblood."

Bellatrix gasped in shock and disgust. "How could she taint our family like that?"

"All of us were bewilder as well, she was always so proper and well-mannered. But after she met that Mudblood at Hogwarts she changed. Went and left the family after graduation."

"If she abandoned the family, how did we ended up saddled with Camellia?"

"Her Mudblood died from some illness. She had nowhere to go and came back to us." Druella paused for a moment to gather herself for what she was about to reveal and then continued, "She asked me and your father for forgiveness and to take Camellia in. She developed the illness too and was buying time. She passed away a week later. We buried her quietly beside her Mudblood."

Bellatrix recalled that she had attended a funeral in her youth. There was no one else there except her parents and siblings. She could remember any details beside that. "Why did you come to you and father?"

"We were friends...once..."

Bellatrix could see that there was a lot of back story behind their relationship, but dismissed that for now because she really wanted to know the truth about Camellia.

"Why did you take Camellia in?"

"We saw the resemble immediately when she presented her child to us. Camellia was but a month older than Narcissa but she looks just like her."

"And you went soft?"

"I'd just given birth to Narcissa and felt sentimental. Your father agreed. We feared that if we refused Camellia, our cruel actions might cause misfortune to fall upon you girls...We accepted her, raised her as Narcissa's twin."

Her parent actions _did_ cause misfortune to fall upon them.

"When you and daddy parted, why did you leave her with him?"

"The Malfoy's expressed interest in her. We thought it was for the best to marry her off to Lucius before she followed her mother's footsteps. When she married him I thought she would be happy. He seemed quite taken with her."


	7. Camellia's Curse

"Rabastan," Bellatrix said in a sweet voice, "check that drawer."

Rabastan went to the drawer she was pointing at.

"Don't!" Rodolphus ordered his brother before he could open it. He glared at Bellatrix as he walked by her. "We don't know what he's got stashed here until then no one touch anything."

"Why don't we wake him up and ask him?" Bellatrix suggested. She went to the man that was lying unconscious on the floor and pulled him up by the hair and placed him on a chair. Rodolphus and Rabastan stood aside while she woke their prisoner up. The man was immobilized but could still speak.

"Who are you?" the man demanded, his eyes glancing at each of them. "What do you want?"

"Information about a certain curse," Bellatrix took out the heart-shaped necklace. The expression on his face revealed that he recognized the object. "You gave this to Camellia."

The man shook his head in denial. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop lying, Camellia told me everything – how you're a loyal dog you were to her." She swung the metal chain on front of his face. "You gave her this necklace to save her life. Has she contacted you since?"

The man pressed his lips close.

"No…she went off and lived her perfect life without you."

Bellatrix knew she got him when he began clenching his teeth.

0o0

Narcissa's feelings toward Lucius were becoming less and less hostile. She found it difficult to hate him, especially when he was giving her the affection that she always craved from him. He had called her by her real name and never mistakenly called her Camellia. They were spending every minute together and he was attentive to her needs. It was as if this was all a dream. A wonderful dream she wish she would never wake up from.

But was it all real?

Despite everything that he'd done and said during their time here, there was still doubt in her mind that it was all an act. He was behaving _too_ accommodating, similar to the time after he injured her leg. He had hurt her and stayed by her bedside, ordering his minions to do his and her bidding, until she recovered. He did it to alleviate the guilt he felt for hurting her.

She wondered what he did this time. It must be something big for him to forgive her deception so quickly.

"Something is troubling you." said Lucius. They were sitting on the table for dinner and he noticed that she was not eating. She was silently stroking the meal on her plate with the end of her fork.

"Am I that readable?" Narcissa said sarcastically. Placing her fork down, and dabbing the corners of her mouth with a napkin, she excused herself.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere far."

Lucius stood up from his chair and went after her. Narcissa halted suddenly, causing Lucius to bump into her back. Lucius wrapped his arms around her mid-section, and lazily leaned on to her. He didn't put his full weight down, but enough to prevent her from moving.

"Let go, you're heavy." said Narcissa.

"Not until you tell me where you are going."

"I need to use the bathroom."

Lucius groaned in annoyance and released her. Narcissa huffed at him and walked away. She was irritated by his childish behavior, but she found it endearing at the same time. It irritated her that she did. Leaving the bathroom, she went into the bedroom and was surprised to find Cissy sitting on the bed. She went to the bed and picked up the doll. It was not Cissy. It was Cammy, Camellia's doll. She could tell the difference between the dolls because years ago Cammy's arm was slightly torn off by accident. Camellia stitched it back together herself, at least she attempted too. The needle work was much worse than she remembered. She could identify it immediately, but others couldn't unless they were closely inspecting it.

Narcissa wondered how Cammy got there. Had Lucius brought her? If he did, then how? There could be only one explanation. Camellia gave Cammy to him. Angry by this, she marched back to him.

"What is your obsession with dolls?"

Lucius looked up to see Narcissa standing at the doorway with Cissy in her hands. "I beg your pardon?"

"Do you have a sexually fetish for dolls?"

"This again?" Lucius stood up and went to Narcissa. "No, I do not. Why are you accusing me of this?"

"Because you are always after my doll."

"Narcissa. I do not have a sexually fetish for dolls. Why should I, when I have you?" he said and pulled her into a kiss.

Narcissa dropped Cammy from her arms and returned his kiss. He pulled her close and step forward. Their kiss was much too short to his liking, but he had to stop. He had stepped on Cissy's head and crushed it.

"Cammy!" Narcissa gasped and knelt to pick up the pieces.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Lucius said as he took her hands away from the broken doll. "Don't, you'll cut yourself." he took out his wand to fix it, but stopped when he noticed something. "What is this?" he said as he picked up the crumbled balls of parchment, while Narcissa picked up another one.

"This is Camellia's handwriting." said Narcissa. "She recorded her daily activities and put them in the doll."

Looking down at the broken doll, something occurred to Lucius. If Camellia recorded everything down, then maybe she wrote down her plans to murder Narcissa in here. Maybe he'll find the proof he needed here and Narcissa had to believe it, since it'll be in Camellia's handwriting. Quickly, he grabbed a hand full of the balled up parchment, opened them, and scanned through the writing. He paused when he heard Narcissa gasped. He turned to look at her and saw that she was holding wrinkled parchments in her hands.

"What is it?" he asked. Lucius attempted to took the parchments from Narcissa but she pulled away and hid them behind her.

"I want to see what she wrote." He said.

Narcissa shook her head. "No."

"Why not?"

"She left these for me. They're not meant for others to read."

"Don't I have the right to read them?"

"Because you slept with her you think it gave you _certain rights_?"

"You can't keep holding this over my head like a dagger every time we have a disagreement."

"Can't I?"

Lucius resisted the urge to grab Narcissa and shake her. "Be reasonable." he pleaded.

"Why should I be reasonable with an unreasonable man like you?"

Lucius bite the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from arguing with her further. With her stubborn chin this high, he could tell this was going to be a difficult battle. "All right, have it your way. I will not look."

0o0

Narcissa held her head up with victory as she carefully gathered the rest of the parchments and went into another room. Alone, she carefully looked over the letters and read them.

_Oh Narcissa, I want him. I want him. He's so handsome. Has a title. Family name – everything. Andromeda didn't deserve such a man. She is far too bland and meek. All it took was a few sweet smiles and he was mine._

Narcissa gasped. Camellia was writing about Gaspard, Andromeda's betrothed. They were supposed to marry last year, but he died in a tragic accident before the wedding. Narcissa didn't know the particulars of Andromeda and Gaspard's relationship and had nothing to say about them. She was mostly disappointed with Camellia's desire for him. It was as if she had no shame.

_I was quite taken with him before I learnt a truth of his. You see he had an addiction to gambling. He had this ailment long before I arrived and he introduced me to the splendors. We indulge in all there was to offer. Oh, Narcissa! I didn't know deep he was in debt. He confessed it to me after the collectors came to his home while we were there. He assured them all was fine. Once he married Andromeda, he would have her dowry and fortune and use it to free himself of his debt._

_I was outrage on Andromeda's behalf and that of my own. I ended our affair then and there. I was not going to be made a fool of. I was going to confess to Andromeda about Gaspard's debt. If they married, no doubt he'll swindler her fortune. _

_It appeared I didn't have to tell her anything. Somehow, Andromeda found out and ended their engagement. She promised not to disclose his activities to anyone and even gave him the money to pay off his debt._

Narcissa had more respect for Andromeda than ever before. Her sister had confronted him and handled it with grace. All Narcissa did was run and hid from Lucius.

_Gaspard was grateful for Andromeda's forgiveness and generosity. I admit I was jealous when he confessed that he loved Andromeda. He called me a passing fancy. He claimed that Andromeda would be his wife and mother to his children. He honestly thought Andromeda would forgive him everything! We had a roll and he fell. It happened so fast. I was terrified I ran. He was screaming for help, calling my name._

Narcissa's hands were shaking as she reread the last line on the parchment. Camellia was responsible for his death. He didn't die by her hands, but she placed him toward the edge of death's door and abandoned him there. He was calling her for help and she ran. It was unsettling to know how self-absorbed Camellia was. This letter was evidence to her selfishness. She had stolen from Andromeda, accusing her of lacking and undeserving. Then when she found out the truth about Gaspard's character and life, she joined him. When it fell apart, she placed the blame all on him. She planned to tell Andromeda about Gaspard's debt, but not the affair they were having. She was not angry on Andromeda's behalf but that of her own. For being a fool. Even more so, when she realized that he loved Andromeda. Not her. She killed him. Her sister was wicked.

Gathering her wits, Narcissa read another parchment.

_Narcissa, I am going mad. I hear him. His voice. His screams. He's there when I sleep, when I close my eyes, when I wake. It won't stop._

_I read the papers. It said he was trampled to death. His body unrecognizable! My only relief is that no one knows about my involvement with him. I was clever enough to use glamor charms when we went out together._

Seeing it was the end of that entry, Narcissa searched the pile of parchment for another one to read. Something caught her eyes and caused her to gasp for the breath she had lost.

_Narcissa, I saw him that husband of yours. Dashing as ever and you won't believe where!_

Narcissa felt sick. She didn't want to read this entry for fear of what is written within it. She put that parchment to the side and decided not to look at it.

_Narcissa I think I'm with child! I'm so tired. I cannot eat. There's a feeling of tightness in my chest. I won't know for certain unless I see a healer._

Narcissa thought the last parchment was a surprise. This one made her hands shake and her skin turn cold. Her head was burning with pain, but she read on.

_I'm not pregnant._

Narcissa was relieved.

_I'm not pregnant. I am relieved of that misfortune. But the healer informed me that I had a heart condition._ _Fortunately, the ailment was discovered in its early stages. I can be cured of this illness as long as I kept drinking her potion regularly and not exhausted myself. I should be fine._

Something about this sound familiar. Narcissa's healer had told her the same thing months ago. She had to stop reading for a moment and massage her temple. This was making her ill, but that didn't stop her from reading.

_Narcissa, oh Narcissa! I don't have a common heart condition. I am dying. An old woman in the streets was pointing at me, screaming that I was a walking corpse. It was frightening. So frightening. Her words arouse my suspicion. I went to a different healer, one with more skills. He told me that I was cursed! An ancient curse is killing me! How could this happen? I don't know where this curse came from or who placed it on me. All I know is that my time is running short._

Narcissa's heart went out to her sister, the poor dear. What manner of a curse was it? Was that what killed her?

Andromeda had discovered Camellia asleep in her bedroom. She was waking her for breakfast and noticed how stiff she was. Realizing that her sister was dead, she ran out of the room screaming. Narcissa was in Bellatrix's arms weeping for the end of her marriage when they received the news. It was devastating. Overwhelming. She thought she would die again.

_I discovered a way to rid myself of this curse. One of my lovers is skilled in ancient Dark Arts. He promised to help me. He gave me a necklace that would drain the curse from my body. Instead the curse would pass on to the person wearing the necklace. I'm sorry it had to be you. You're the only one who fulfilled the criteria. I beg you to understand. I don't want to die. I love you. I love you. I do. Please believe me. I wouldn't have done this if it was not my only option. I'm sorry. _

_To honor you and your sacrifice for me, I will care for Lucius in your place. To be fair he was always rightfully mine since the beginning, but you wanted him. You had temporary possession of him because I love you and allowed it. Now, he is with the one he truly loves._

_You may have Cammy as a companion to the afterlife. She's a representation of me that would lay with you for eternity._

Narcissa threw the parchment down in disgust. She regretted the amount of time she spent grieving over Camellia. She should be cursing her soul, spitting on her grave.

0o0

Lucius paced back and forth, nervously waiting for Narcissa to return. He truly wanted to see what was written on those parchments. What if Camellia wrote about their time together in detail? It might frighten Narcissa away and he'll lose her for good. An hour passed before he burst into the room.

"Tell me what she wrote!"

Narcissa was looking out the window. Slowly she turned around to face him, tears welling in her eyes. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and attempted to walk away from Lucius. Not having that, he closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms. She stomped on his foot as he had predicted she would do. He had charmed his shoes to prevent her from harming his feet.

"Take me home."

"No." he said gently, "What did Camellia wrote?"

"I knew she was unscrupulous, but I never thought she would do this to me. To Andromeda." Narcissa said to herself.

Lucius waited patiently for her to continue.

"Camellia..." she began, "she was having an affair with Gaspard."

"Gaspard? Wasn't he..." The name was familiar, but Lucius couldn't recall where he had heard it before.

"Andromeda's fiance." She supplied, she was incoherent he barely understood her. "She got some curse…on her…curse necklace…me -"

"I told you didn't I? She was plotting to murder you and take your place." he said with triumph. Now that the truth was revealed, they could put this behind them and start over. She didn't have to know that he had murdered Camellia by accident. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know who she really was.

Narcissa swallowed her pain and cleared her throat. "These were her confessions, her apology. She was planning to kill me and bury Cammy with me so she could be my friend in the afterlife."

"Who is Cammy?"

"Her doll. There were two of them. One was Cissy, she belonged to me. The other was Cammy, she belonged to Camellia."

He kissed her head and held her as she cried.

The rest of the days that followed, Narcissa was cold and detached from Lucius. He understood her depression. He gave her time.

Pampered her.

Loved her.

Made her depended to him.

Attached.

Soon he was all she wanted.


End file.
